Dos Mundos Encontrados
by hiyori ishida
Summary: ¿que pasaria si te enamoras de una persona que se parece a la persona mas importante para ti? unos misteriosos viajeros llegaron a tomoeda buscando algo importante para ellos pero todo cambiara cuando sus caminos se cruzen dando inicio a nuevos amores, personajes y una nueva aventura nos acompañan en esta historia(historia parada- leer la nueva version)
1. Pluma 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfrute.

Todo se encuentra oscuro – empieza a caminar hasta que ve una luz enfrente de ella – reconozco este lugar – mira a todos lados – ¿porque me encuentro en este lugar? – se pregunta a la vez que se acercaba a una de las ventanas para ver que en el edificio enfrente de ella estaba parada ella misma – esto es igual que cuando soñé con el juicio final – ve como sus cartas empiezan a rodearla para después desaparecer al igual que sus guardianes que se encontraban detrás de ella – ¿porque está ocurriendo esto? – se pregunta mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos por no poder hacer nada, y de repente una pluma aparece frente a ella – por favor regrésame con ella – le suplica la pluma antes de desaparecer.

Dirigió su mirada donde se encontraba parada pero también había desaparecido, para dar paso a dos personas luchando sus siluetas eran iguales, no podía ver sus rostros uno de ellos sostiene una espada y el otro una katana. Ninguno de los dos se movía pero eso se acabo cuando empezaron a pelear entre ellos – ¿porque se enfrentan? – se preguntaba la joven cuando ve como uno de esas personas cae, quería ayudarlo pero en eso aparece una tercera persona frente a ella – no podrás escapar – se despierta toda agitada – fue solo un sueño – se dice a si misma tratando de calmarse ve el reloj que se encontraba cerca de su cama – todavía es muy temprano.

**Pluma 1**

**Un encuentro inesperado**

Japón – Tomoeda

El despertador empieza a sonar nadie lo detiene hasta que se ve salir a un pequeño ser del cajón su aspecto es como el de un peluche en forma de un osito con alas se encontraba muy enojado por el sonido que provocaba el despertador. Se dirige a la cama mientras empezaba a gritar – ¡Sakura! Ya es hora, levántate – Kero estaba enojado por el molesto ruido el cual lo había levantado justo en el momento que iba a comer un delicioso pastel y quería seguir durmiendo pero era su deber despertarla.

Al escuchar esos gritos de repente en la cama algo se movía de un lado a otro hasta que se escucha una voz salir de la cama – cinco minutos más – dijo la voz aun somnolienta mientras sacaba su mano mostrando sus cinco dedos para dar a entenderse si no la habían escuchado – no tienes cinco minutos vas a llegar tarde a tus clases – respondía el pequeño guardián mientras trataba de quitarle las sabanas –¡que! – grito la muchacha al escuchar las palabras tarde y clases sale rápidamente de su cama y empieza a correr por todos lados buscando su ropa – porque no me levantaste más temprano Kero – se empieza a quejar Sakura mientras se ponía su ropa.

Por supuesto que trate de levantarte como unas diez veces pero tu seguías dormida no es mi culpa que seas una dormilona – se defendía el guardián de las cartas Sakura – no soy dormilona lo que pasa es que me levante en la noche por un sueño que tuve – se quejaba al mismo tiempo que salía de su habitación dejando solo al guardián – ¿un sueño? – pregunto para darse cuenta que se encontraba solo.

Sakura empieza a bajar las escaleras de su casa con una sonrisa para dirigirse al comedor y encontrarse con su padre y hermano ya desayunando – Hasta que despierta monstruo – empieza hablar su hermano una vez que ella entra en el comedor – ¡que no soy un monstruo! – responde Sakura muy enojada dándole un patada a su hermano por debajo de la mesa – ¡Auch! – sequejó el joven –eso dolió, después te quejas de no ser un monstruo – se defendía el hijo mayor de Fujitaka mientras este se flota su piecito.

Buenos días pequeña Sakura – interrumpe el señor Kinomoto viendo a sus dos hijos desayunando – Buenos días papa – responde Sakura al ver a su padre – Buenos días mama – continua saludando Sakura mientras ve el retrato de su madre que se encontraba en la mesa como era costumbre.

¿Cómo te están yendo en tus clases? – preguntaba el padre de Sakura mientras la veía le recordaba tanto a su amada esposa – _mi querida Nadeshiko nuestra Sakura ha cambiado de ser una niña a una hermosa mujer se dejó crecer el cabello le llega a la cintura se parece mucho a vos excepto en los ojos, Touya también se convirtió en un apuesto joven y en estos momentos está en la universidad estudiando medicina como me gustaría que estés aquí con nosotros Nadeshiko _– pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de su hija .

Excelente papa estoy poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo Sakura mientras terminaba su desayuno – mejor me voy o se me hará tarde – continuaba hablando mientras agarraba su mochila –Ten cuidado – le respondió su padre mientras le acompañaba a la puerta – No sé porque le dices eso papa ya que un monstruo se sabe cuidar solo – se escuchaba la voz de Touya desde la cocina.

¡Oye!, te escuche hermano – le grita Sakura a su hermano mientras se está poniendo sus patines dispuesta a ir a su primer día de clases empieza el camino hacia la preparatoria, pero de lo que no se da cuenta Sakura es que no muy lejos de ahí alguien la estaba observando solo se podía ver una extraña sombra con una sonrisa maléfica – la encontré – susurra.

Parque pingüino

Cerca del parque pingüino estaba sucediendo algo raro ya que en ese momento de repente del cielo empieza a formarse su especie de círculo del cual caen cuatro personas con unas extrañas vestimentas –¿Ya llegamos a otro mundo Mokona? – pregunta un joven de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar– Si Syaoran ya llegamos a otro mundo – responde una criatura que se semejaba a un conejo blanco – este mundo Mokona lo conoce ya que es el mundo donde vivía Mokona en un principio – empieza a decir Mokona muy contenta mientras saltaba en los brazos de los viajeros.

¡Que! – gritan los tres chicos muy sorprendidos por tal aclaración y en eso Syaoran empieza a comentar – entonces es en este mundo donde empezamos el viaje – proseguía mientras verificaba de que no había ningún peligro.

¿Mokona crees que en este mundo se encuentra una de mis plumas? – pregunta la princesa sin dejar de ver lo que hacía Syaoran, en ese momento Mokona salta a las manos de la princesa – Si Sakura en este mundo se encuentran una de tus plumas, pero no sé dónde se encuentra exactamente algo interfiere con su señal – respondía la pequeña criatura – pero como Yukko vive aquí podríamos ir a preguntarle porque está ocurriendo eso – se preguntaba tratando de recordar donde se encontraba la tienda.

Empezamos de la peor manera en este mundo – se empieza a quejar un hombre de ojos color rojo mientras se sentaba en el suelo con cara de pocos amigos – Y porque empezamos mal – preguntaba Mokona muy curiosa por la respuesta – ¿cómo que porque? El motivo es porque estamos en el mundo de esa bruja, si existían unas plumas en este mundo por que no buscamos primeramente en este lugar en vez de ir a otro mundo – empezaba a discutir el ninja con Mokona al recordar su espada que había dejado en ese lugar.

Entonces no hay remedio primero tenemos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos antes de que anochezca – propone un joven de pelo amarillo y ojos azules sin tomar mucha importancia a la pelea que había detrás de él, entre Kurogane y Mokona pero en eso puede ver como la pequeña criatura se va acercando a el – que sucede Mokona – se da cuenta de que Mokona estaba muy inquieto y de repente hace carita rara – La pluma se está acercando – fue lo único que dijo mientras todos se acercaban para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

¡Que! – empiezan a gritar todos al mismo tiempo al escuchar lo que les había dicho la pequeña – Sera mejor escondernos para ver quién la tiene, no lo crees kuropin – propone Fye ya que era el que más rápido se había repuesto de la sorpresa que habían tenido – Te dije que no me llamara por tus estúpidos apodos, mi nombre es Kurogane – el segundo en reaccionar fue Kurogane ya que estaba muy enojado por como lo llamaban ese mago y la bola de pelos como el los llamaba.

Está bien kurorin – trataba de tranquilizarlo pero como veía que no funcionaba trato de decir otra cosa –pero mejor nos escondemos – a Kurogane no le dio tiempo de decir nada ya que ya lo estaban jalando para subir a un árbol cerca de ahí.

Pueden ver como una joven con una cosa extraña que hacía que se moviera más rápido (ya que ellos no conocían que eran los patines) se aproximaba al parque pingüino la ven detenerse y se ven que se encontraba esperando a alguien.

Teníamos que encontrarnos en este lugar, pero todavía no llego creí que llegaría tarde – murmuraba la joven mientras veía a ambos lados para ver si se acercaba su compañera,mientras que cerca de unos árboles nuestros cuatro viajeros la veían muy confundidos – esa muchacha se parece a la princesa Sakura – empieza hablar muy despacio y asombrado Syaoran para que no les descubrieran.

Se parece a mí – comenta también la princesa sin dar crédito a lo que veía – Esperen recuerden lo que dijo esa bruja que podríamos encontrarnos con personas iguales a nosotros con distintas formas de vida – interrumpe Kurogane pero a la vez un poco sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que se encontraban con el alter ego de uno de ellos.

Tiene razón chicos, pero que inteligente es kurorin – dice Fye con una sonrisa al ver lo cierto que había dicho su compañero y cuando Kurogane estaba a punto de gritarle por el apodo que le había dicho, Mokona y Fye le tapan la boca – No grites que se va a dar cuenta que nos encontramos en este lugar – empieza a susurrarle en el oído Fye para ver si así se tranquilizaba cosa que no había funcionado mucho.

_Siento una presencia muy parecida a la …_ – pensaba Sakura pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz conocida que lo estaba llamando – Sakura, lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde – dice una hermosa joven de cabello azabache y de ojos amatistas mientras esta se acercaba a su amiga – No te preocupes Tomoyo acabo de llegar – responde con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kurogane de repente se sorprende al ver llegar a la segunda joven – Pero si es … – pero ya no puede decir nada mas ya que es interrumpido por el mago – Silencio Kurogane que te pueden oír – le ordena muy divertido ya que fue el que en un principio les había dicho esas personas no eran las personas que conocían pero en estos momentos se estaba contradiciendo.

Estabas pensando en el joven Li ¿verdad? – afirma Tomoyo mientras ve como un sonrojo se asoma en la cara de su amiga a la vez que le mostraba una sonrisa – tienes razón Tomoyo sabes creí haber sentido su presencia hace un momento – responde Sakura ya con un sonrojo tan solo de recordar a Shaoran, pero una tristeza empieza apoderarse de ella en esos momentos – _hace mucho que no sé nada de él todavía no pude decirle lo que realmente siento_ – sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de su amiga.

Si sentiste su presencia eso significaría que él se encuentra en Tomoeda – afirma su amiga – No estoy muy segura Tomoyo ya que debe estar muy ocupado en Hong Kong como para poder venir – responde Sakura con tristeza al darse cuenta de que era cierto lo que decía.

Syaoran veía atentamente a la joven ya que no podía creer que esa chica se pareciera mucho a la princesa, como Syaoran estaba distraído en sus pensamientos la princesa lo ve un tanto preocupada quería decirle algo pero decide no decirle nada. Y por un pequeño accidente Mokona y Fye empujan a Syaoran el cual no se puede sostener más en el árbol cayendo al suelo quedando al frente de las dos chicas que se encontraban muy sorprendidas.

Sakura estaba sorprendida no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos ya que en frente de ella se encuentra Shaoran – ¿Shao…ran eres tú? – pregunta tartamudeando la joven de ojos esmeralda se encontraba entre feliz y sorprendida cosa que no era lo mismo con Syaoran que no sabe qué hacer ya que lo han visto y sabían su nombre cosa que le pareció extraño, al no saber qué hacer decide seguirles la corriente – Si soy yo – lo piensa detenidamente ya que no sabe el nombre de la chica, pero como se parece a la princesa y al viajar por diferentes mundos y darse cuentas de que siempre todas las personas que había conocido tenían el mismo nombre decide llamarla por su nombre – Sakura – continua pero no puede continuar ya que Sakura lo empieza abrazar ya que no lo podía creer que Shaoran está en Japón y en Tomoeda mientras Tomoyo solo podía ver lo feliz que se encontraba Sakura por su encuentro con Shaoran además de que estaba feliz por haber llevado su cámara ese día para poder grabar su primer encuentro después de tanto tiempo pero también le rondaba por su cabeza unas preguntas que después resolvería.

Mientras tanto la princesa, Kurogane y Fye ven la situación en la que se ha metido Syaoran se encontraban preocupados por lo que ocurriría ya que no podían escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo, por que se encontraban muy arriba del árbol y lo único que podían hacer era solo observarlos hasta que ellas se fueran.

En otro lugar

En un cuarto que se encontraba en total oscuridad se encontraba un hombre sentado cerca de una lámpara la cual la enciende iluminando a su alrededor – después de esperar mucho tiempo descubrí que también estas en este mundo – una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, la había buscado por mucho tiempo y no había rastros de que ella había reencarnado – esta vez no permitiré que él te encuentre – había odio en su voz al solo recordar a esa persona – nunca permitiré que se encuentren de nuevo ahora que se que el también volvió.

En eso alguien entre en la habitación – mi querido hijo que es lo que haces en esta habitación oscura – pregunta un señor mayor – padre solamente pensaba en unas cosas – responde el joven – me necesita para algo – continua mientras dejaba un libro en la mesita de al lado.

Se realizara una reunión en el concilio para saber qué es lo que ocurrirá con el clan Li dentro de poco, además de hablar de lo que está sucediendo últimamente con la magia en Japón – le responde a su hijo – me gustaría que estuvieras presente como futuro jefe del clan Han.

El clan Li – murmura el joven más para sí mismo que para su acompañante para después responderle – como usted ordene – le responde con una sonrisa – _lo siento padre por estar utilizándolo en mis planes para poder conseguir ese poder_ – eran sus pensamientos mientras veía a si padre.

**Notas del autor**

Después de pensarlo mucho aquí les dejo la primera pluma que no es distinta a la anterior pero si habran notado que tiene ciertos cambios que espero le guste.

Ahora si tratare de actualizar mas rápido que antes, las actualizaciones serán cada semana y si me retraso será por algún motivo pero espero que eso no suceda.

Espero con ansias sus comentario criticas abucheos lo que sea lo tomare con toda tranquilidad , nos vemos en la siguiente pluma.


	2. Pluma 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfrute

**Pluma 2**

**Nuevos descubrimientos**

China - Hong Kong

Un joven apuesto de ojos color ámbar se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su biblioteca leyendo atentamente unos documentos que recién le habían enviado se escucha el sonido de la puerta para después dar paso a un hombre de mayor edad con una bandeja de té el cual lo pone en la mesita del centro – Joven Shaoran ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunta el señor un tanto preocupado a ver a su señorito muy pensativo.

No debes preocuparte me encuentro bien, solo pensaba en… – pero no puede continuar ya que es interrumpido por su fiel sirviente.

La reunión que tendrá con los ancianos del concilio ¿estoy en lo cierto? – pregunta su fiel sirviente.

Por supuesto, esa reunión es de suma importancia para ver el futuro del clan – le responde rápidamente mientras deja los documentos en la mesa para poder ver a su amigo.

Estoy al tanto joven, sé muy bien que todos los miembros de la familia Li lo apoyaran en todo solo hay que esperar cual es la decisión que tomaran los jefes de los diferentes clanes – termina por decir mientras se acercaba al joven castaño.

Siempre me estas apoyando y dándome ánimos en momentos como este, Wei gracias por todo lo que haces – su fiel amigo siempre pensando en él y su bienestar lo considera más que un amigo era casi como su padre la figura paterna que siempre había necesitado.

Pero en eso se escucha unos ruidos afuera, cuando Wei se dirige a la puerta esta se abre de un golpe haciéndose notar a una hermosa joven de ojos color carmesí su pelo color negro igual que la noche dejando atrás las dos colitas que siempre usaba de pequeña para dejarlo ahora suelto su personalidad no había cambiado con los años

Shaoran es hora ¿estás listo? – pregunta la joven al acercarse al futuro jefe del clan el cual se encontraba sorprendido por su entrada.

Para qué es hora Meiling – pregunta el joven un poco molesto por la forma en que entro su prima que ya se le estaba haciendo un habito – y una cosa más sabes muy bien que no debes entrar de esa forma en este lugar – añadió sin alterarse y mostrándose muy serio ante su prima.

Lo siento, pero de nuevo al tema ya estás listo para irnos al aeropuerto – pregunta una vez que se disculpa además de que se encontraba muy contenta por ir a Japón ya que vería a sus amigos en especial a sus mejores amigas.

¡Que! – grita Shaoran al escuchar claramente lo que había dicho Meiling además de que no podía ocultar la sorpresa que le había dado con esa noticia dejando atrás la seriedad con la que la recibió – ¿por qué debería ir al aeropuerto? – vuelve a preguntar quería estar seguro tal vez el estar muy ocupado con sus pensamientos le habían hecho oír mal.

No me digas que lo olvidaste – estaba irritada no podía creer que no la había escuchado cuando le informo sobre el viaje – te dije que nos iremos a Japón – vuelve a responderle muy emocionada Meiling cosa que no se notaba en el rostro de su primo.

Pero Meiling sabes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, y que tengo un asunto que resolver – empieza ya recuperando su serenidad y tranquilizando sus nervios.

Lo sé primito, pero la tía Ieran se encargara de todo ya se lo pregunte recuerda que solo te quedan pocos días para la reunión en el concilio y sabemos muy bien que es lo que te pedirán así que debes estar preparado para buscar una prometida – le empieza a relatar para convencer a su primo para que se vaya con ella cosa que no estaba logrando.

Lo sé Meiling y no me lo recuerdes – responde Shaoran preocupado por el asunto que ya tiene resulto – y sabes bien que yo ya escogí a mi futura prometida – le recuerda Shaoran a Meiling.

Si lo sé no debes recordármelo, pero sabes tengo una idea – sonrió por la idea que tenía que esperaba que él lo aceptara – por qué no vas a Tomoeda buscas a Kinomoto y le pides que sea tu prometida – le advierte enojada por la actitud que estaba tomando – y todo solucionado – continua hablando para no dejar que el la interrumpa como sabía hacer siempre en sus conversaciones.

No es tan fácil Meiling sabes bien que desde que me fui no he comunicado con ella además nunca supe cuál era su respuesta – le informa dándole la espalda para que no pueda ver la tristeza que había en sus ojos – además le di mi palabra a ella y lo único que falta es presentarla ante el concilio – le dice a Meiling mientras vuelve a tomar asiento enfrente de su escritorio para revisar unos cuantos papeles.

Pero Shaoran estoy segura que tú sigues enamorado de sakura solo tendrías que ir a Tomoeda y averiguar cuáles son los sentimientos de ella – trataba de convencerle pero esta vez con una carita de súplica la cual no tiene ningún efecto en la fría personalidad de su primo.

Ya está decidido Meiling y no hay nada que puedas hacer – Shaoran estaba realmente enojado por la insistencia de su prima y ella se dio cuenta por el semblante que le daba.

De acuerdo – responde rápidamente – pero espero que no te arrepientas después de la decisión que vas a tomar ese día – añadió molesta mientras sale de la biblioteca cerrando muy fuerte la puerta dejando solos a los dos hombre.

Wei se había mantenido callado en la conversación de sus dos señoritos y cuando se fue la joven de mirada carmesí decidió romper el silencio que se había producido una vez que se hubo ido – Joven Shaoran si puedo darle una opinión concuerdo con la señorita Meiling creo debería ir a Japón – empieza hablar Wei pero solo ve el asiento ya que Shaoran lo había girado para ver el exterior.

– … – Shaoran se queda pensando en lo que dijo su prima y Wei pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el insistente sonido del teléfono ve como Wei se acerca al teléfono – espera Wei yo contesto – al escuchar esto el señor se detiene haciendo una reverencia al dar por entendido sus órdenes una vez cerca del teléfono contesta – residencia Li.

La persona al otro lado de la línea se queda perplejo al escuchar la voz del futuro jefe del clan Li ya que eso es muy raro, pero decide dejar su curiosidad para después y responder – Señor Li, soy el secretario del jefe del concilio es necesario que usted se presente en este lugar necesitamos hablar con usted de un asunto urgente – al olvidarse de lo anterior le informa de eso con cierta preocupación en su voz.

De acuerdo enseguida estaré en el concilio – una vez que corta la comunicación se queda pensando un momento – _debe estar sucediendo algo realmente peligroso para que me hayan llamado y pidan mi presencia en el concilio antes de nuestra reunión o podría darse el caso de que lo adelantaran – _Shaoran sale de su casa para ir al concilio – que estará sucediendo – se pregunta así mismo al subirse al auto que lo esperaba para dirigirse a su destino.

Al mismo tiempo en Japón – Tomoeda

Sakura estaba sorprendida no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos ya que en frente de ella se encuentra Shaoran – ¿Shao…ran eres tú? – pregunta tartamudeando la joven de ojos esmeralda se encontraba entre feliz y sorprendida cosa que no era lo mismo con Syaoran que no sabe qué hacer ya que lo han visto y sabían su nombre cosa que le pareció extraño, al no saber qué hacer decide seguirles la corriente.

Si soy yo – lo piensa detenidamente ya que no sabe el nombre de la chica, pero como se parece a la princesa y al viajar por diferentes mundos y darse cuentas de que siempre todas las personas que había conocido tenían el mismo nombre decide llamarla por su nombre – Sakura – añade pero no puede continuar ya que Sakura lo empieza abrazar ya que no lo podía creer que Shaoran está en Japón y en Tomoeda mientras Tomoyo solo podía ver lo feliz que se encontraba Sakura por su encuentro con Shaoran además de que estaba feliz por haber llevado su cámara ese día para poder grabar su primer encuentro después de tanto tiempo pero también le rondaba por su cabeza unas preguntas que después resolvería.

Mientras tanto la princesa, Kurogane y Fye ven la situación en la que se ha metido Syaoran se encontraban preocupados por lo que ocurriría ya que no podían escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo, porque se encontraban muy arriba del árbol y lo único que podían hacer era solo observarlos hasta que ellas se fueran.

Después del abrazo sakura se da cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo suelta rápidamente – ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Tomoeda? ¿Llegaste solo o con Meiling? – empezó con el interrogatorio ya que realmente no sabía que hacer por la emoción.

Bueno… es… que…. Yo – realmente no sabía que decir que empezaba a tartamudear pero creía que lo mejor era decirle la verdad ya que él ni la conocía claro en este mundo pero no puede decir nada ya que la compañera de Sakura no le dejo hablar.

Sakura yo creo que el quiso darte una sorpresa – comenta la joven amatista – ¿no es cierto Li? – pregunta Tomoyo mientras seguía sosteniendo su cámara para poder grabar con lujo de detalle todo lo que sucedía para después editarlo pero había algo en el que la intrigaba y quería saber qué es lo que respondería el muchacho frente a ellas.

Tiene razón – respondió rápidamente sin pensaren las consecuencias que le traería esa respuesta – quería darte una sorpresa – continua para después gritar – ¡SORPRESA! – añade mientras extiende sus manos tratando de convencerla ya que no se atrevía a decirle la verdad porque la veía muy contenta y no quería verla triste al saber que él no era la persona que esperaba.

Por razón creí sentir tu presencia hace poco – responde Sakura muy contenta por la oportunidad que se apareció ya que ahora si podría confesarle sus sentimientos – pero lo que no entiendo es que… – no puede terminar su frase ya que su amiga le agarra el brazo.

Sakura es mejor irnos no creo que quieras que el sensei te castigue de nuevo por llegar tarde a clases – le empieza a hablar aunque no quería arruinar este encuentre pues era mejor irse y no llegar tarde además de que el comportamiento del joven la dejo con una curiosidad que descubriría después.

Tienes razón Tomoyo nos vemos luego Shaoran – mientras agarra las manos de Syaoran a la vez que le mostraba una sonrisa que solo ella sabe dar que por supuesto dejo atontado a Syaoran ya que se quedó ahí parado viendo por el lugar que se habían ido las jóvenes .

Los viajeros al ver que las jóvenes se alejaban decidieron bajar del árbol y acercarse al joven – ¿Li te encuentras bien? – pregunta la princesa un poco preocupada por la forma en que se encontraba ya que nunca lo había visto tan distraído.

No se preocupe me encuentro bien princesa es solo que ella se parece a usted – decía mientras seguía viendo el lugar por donde se habían ido las dos jóvenes lo que él no había notado es que con ese comentario la princesa se había sonrojado sin saber el motivo.

Syaoran no te preguntaron de donde venias, ya que apareciste así de repente – pregunta el mago con mucha curiosidad.

No me preguntaron nada, creo que me confundieron con otra persona – responde el joven de ojos color ámbar mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo tratando de concentrarse en lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

¿Porque dices eso mocoso? – preguntaba Kurogane llegando a su lado.

Porque conocían mi nombre – responde mientras lo ve atentamente.

Eso quiere decir que hay otro Syaoran en este mundo – comenta Fye ya que esa idea había rondando por su mente desde que vio al alter ego de la princesa.

Mokona siempre tiene la razón ya que es una de sus 108 habilidades, el de tener siempre la razón – decía mientras daba unos saltitos.

_Entonces donde se encuentra ese otro Syaoran _– es uno de los pensamientos de Fye – se encontrara cerca de aquí – pregunta sin decir nada acerca de sus pensamientos ya que quería que Syaoran lo sacara de las dudas que tenía.

Realmente no lo sé – responde el joven ámbar – pero creo que él no se encuentra en este lugar –continua Syaoran.

Porque llegaste a esa conclusión Syaoran – vuelve a preguntar Fye.

Porque estaban muy sorprendidas cuando me vieron y me preguntaron cuándo es que había llegado – responde el joven.

Entonces eso significa que el otro Syaoran no se encuentra aquí – llega a la conclusión Fye mientras ayuda a la princesa a sentarse en un columpio cerca de ahí.

Y porque no le preguntamos a esa bruja acerca de esto – propone Kurogane con cierto enojo al recordar a esa persona.

Tienes razón Kuro-pon – responde la criatura blanca mientras le da un abrazo cosa que no le gusto a Kurogane ya que trataba de quitárselo de encima mientras Mokona se ponía en contacto con la bruja dimensional a través de la gema que tenía en la frente apareciendo una imagen de una mujer – Yukko muy pronto iremos a visitarte – habla Mokona muy contenta a ver a la mujer en la imagen.

Mokona ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿En qué mundo se encuentran? – pregunta la bruja mientras observaba a cada uno de los viajeros.

Mokona se encuentra bien y nos encontramos en Japón donde tú vives Yukko – responde Mokona.

Tienes razón pero en este momento ustedes se encuentran en un diferente tiempo – le dice Yukko mientras tomaba una taza de té.

Entones Mokona no podrá ver a Yukko – vuelve hablar pero más desanimada al enterrarse que no podría ver a Yukko ni a Mokona (larg).

_Un diferente tiempo_ – piensa el mago con una sonrisa en su rostro sabiendo que es lo que trataba de decir la bruja dimensional.

Oye bruja que nos puedes decir de este mundo – empieza a gritar Kurogane para que le hagan caso – Nos encontramos con alguien igualita a Sakura – también empieza a preguntar el mago tenía mucha curiosidad ya que era la primera vez que se encontraban con alguien igual a ellos en su viaje.

Efectivamente en ese mundo se encuentra una chica idéntica a la princesa su nombre es Kinomoto Sakura es una estudiante de la preparatoria seiyu y es una maestra de cartas utiliza magia y por supuesto es muy poderosa – termina por decir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Disculpe existe otro Syaoran en este mundo – pregunta Fye con mucha curiosidad – por supuesto, pero por el momento él no se encuentra en Japón sino en china es el único hijo varón del clan Li sucesor de ese clan por esos motivos él no se encuentra en Japón.

¿Japón? – pregunta Fye – en el mundo que se encuentran existen muchos países y ustedes se encuentran en Japón mientras Shaoran se encuentra en china si eso responde a tus dudas Fye – le responde mostrándole una sonrisa.

¿Encontraron una pluma en ese lugar? – era el turno de Yukko ahora el preguntar aunque ya sabia la respuesta que le darían

Si Yukko pero creemos que lo tiene la Sakura de este mundo – responde Fye con su típica sonrisa.

Entonces deben estar alertas ya que en cualquier momento la pluma puede mostrarse ante ustedes – les aconseja Yukko ya cortando la comunicación.

En la tienda de la bruja dimensional

Una vez que hubo cortado la comunicación entra en la habitación un joven de cabello negro que había escuchado toda la conservación atentamente – Yukko puedo preguntarte una cosa – pregunto el joven que se acercaba a su lado.

Por supuesto – responde la mujer mientras lo veía atentamente – porque les dijiste que estamos en un distinto tiempo al de ellos – prosiguió el muchacho.

Tengo una razón por haberles mentido – se detiene un momento para ver la reacción del joven – todavía no es el momento para que sepas el motivo del por qué les mentí Watanuki – continuo hablando la bruja de las dimensiones mientras tomaba un sorbo de su sake favorito.

_Entonces cuando será el momento que me diga el por qué les mintió _– sumido en sus pensamientos estaba el muchacho hasta que escucha una voz que lo llama – ¡Watanuki! – gritaba Yukko para captar la atención del joven una vez que lo hubo captado prosiguió – porque no mejor me traes una botella de sake, ya que la que trajiste se acabó, además hoy tengo ganas de beber, estoy en lo cierto Mokona – miro a su compañero el cual le dio la razón.

Como que se acabó la botella que le acabo de traer – grito el joven – además es muy temprano para que empiece a beber – empezó a gritar Watanuki mientras movía los brazos de arriba y abajo para después dirigirse a la cocina.

Todo a su tiempo Watanuki una vez que llegue el momento sabrás la verdad – murmuro la mujer más para sí misma mientras veía el cielo que empezaba a nublarse – una vez que ellos se encuentren.

Aeropuerto de Tomoeda

Los pasajeros del vuelo 72866 que llegaron de Hong Kong – Japón descenderán por la puerta 9 En ese momento se puede ver a dos jóvenes ya saliendo por la puerta Nº 9.

**Notas de autor**

Hola se que no hay muchas diferencias con la antigua pluma 2 pero si las hay. Y como me quedo el capitulo les gusto¿? Espero que si. Ahora si las actualizaciones serán todos los domingo ya no retrasare su publicación ya tengo muchos de sus capítulos ya hechos, además de que es la primera historia que escrito que e gustaría terminarla de una buena forma.

Pobre shaoran todo el asunto con el concilio lo tiene un poco ajetreado además de syaoran tuvo que mentir a sakura para no ponerla triste parece que tomoyo se dio cuenta de algo que sakura no le dio importancia por tanta felicidad.

Ya iran apareciendo mas personajes que conoces y nuevos también nos vemos en la siguiente pluma


	3. Pluma 3

Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfrute

**Pluma 3**

**Un enemigo al asecho**

Dentro del avión 72866

Pasajeros del vuelo 72866 de Hong Kong por la puerta 9 gracias una vez dicho esto todos los pasajeros empiezan a descender del avión buscando a sus seres querido pero dentro de esa multitud de personas se puede distinguir a dos jóvenes en especial, una joven de mirada carmesí pelo color negro que le llegaba hasta cintura su figura ya no era la misma que la de una niña que molestaba siempre a su primo se encontraba acompañada de un joven apuesto más alto que ella de ojos color verde oscuro cabello plomizo que todas las jóvenes que se encontraban ahí no dejaban de verlo.

– Por fin llegamos – dijo Meiling mientras salía del avión muy cansada por el viaje.

No te quejes Meiling ya que tú querías venir – le habla su acompañante que se encontraba a su lado con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de la joven.

– Ya lo sé Yien, pero es que es muy cansador hacer este largo viaje, además de que mi primo me hizo enfadar antes de venir, que se cree, a vece me dan unas ganas de ahorcarlo por las tonterías que hace, si me hiciera caso en lo que le digo su vida no sería tan complicada – le siguió la conservación mientras cruzaba los brazos.

– Pero debes comprender que no puede dejar las obligaciones que tiene y tendrá cuando sea nombrado oficialmente jefe del clan Li – le murmuraba a Meiling mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos para hacerle sentir mejor haciendo que esta se sonrojara por tal acción.

Si eso también lo sé no es para que me lo digas, mejor vámonos – le interrumpió Meiling ya que quería irse desempacar las maletas y descansar un rato antes de ir a visitar a sus amigas y contrales muchas cosas pero había una cosa que la tenia preocupada – _ahora como le explico a Sakura sobre lo de Shaoran _– pensaba preocupada.

– Claro – le respondía Yien con una sonrisa en su rostro para después ver la preocupación en su rostro sospechaba cual era la razón de su preocupación "_Shaoran"_.

Preparatoria Seiyu

Los estudiantes entraban en las instalaciones con sonrisas dirigiéndose a sus respectivas aulas para pasar sus clases y en un aula en especial se llegaban dos jóvenes charlando animadamente.

Tomoyo me sorprendió que Shaoran haya regresado a Tomoeda – sonreía Sakura mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

– Estas feliz Sakura – le dijo Tomoyo mientras la grababa ya que la expresión de su rostro no lo había visto hace mucho tiempo sus ojos tenían un brillo especial cada vez que pensaba en el joven chino y ahora que lo había visto ese brillo estaba presente.

– Si – respondió con una sonrisa mientras le salía una gota en su cabeza al ver lo que estaba haciendo Tomoyo con el pasar de los años las manías de su amiga no habían desaparecido como el hecho de que la este grabando siempre – Como no voy a estarlo después de tanto tiempo el regreso – suspiraba al recordar su encuentro con Shaoran – y al fin le podre decir lo que siento aunque en solo pensarlo me pone nerviosa que no se qué hacer, pero ahora que lo pienso me gustaría saber la razón por la que regreso porque debe ver una ¿verdad?.

Cuando Tomoyo estaba por responderle llegaron sus compañeros que le hicieron olvidar la plática que tenían – _pero lo más raro Sakurita era su comportamiento además me gustaría saber el motivo del porque traía una vestimenta distinta, aunque no puedo negarlo era un gran diseño, creo que hare uno similar para Sakura y por lo visto no te diste cuenta de cómo iba vestido como siempre tan distraída jijiji_ – pensaba Tomoyo hasta que escucho las voces de unas chicas.

– Hola chicas – les saludaban unas chicas mientras se acercaban donde se encontraban Sakura y Tomoyo.

Sakura se podría saber el motivo por el que estas contenta, tal vez eliminaron las películas de terror jajaja – le preguntaba mientras reía un joven alto, el color de su cabello era negro y el color de sus ojos era un zafiro muy claro que se acercaba donde se encontraban las dos chicas.

– No sabes cómo me gustaría que eso pasara Hanai – respondía Sakura mientras temblaba al recordar un cuento que le había contado Naoko – sabes bien que las películas o cuentos de terror le dan una emoción a nuestra vida – exclamaba Hanai mientras veía la cara de susto que ponía Sakura al escuchar la palabra terror a lo referente a eso.

No dan emoción lo único que dan es mucho miedo – le respondía mientras temblaba en su asiento, Hanai quería contarle un cuento de terror a Sakura para asustarla, pero de repente aparece un chico que tenía los ojos cerrados.

– saben chicos hace mucho tiempo se contaban historias de terror para atraer a los malos espíritus una vez hecho eso purificaban esos espíritus además de que servían como sellos para que las almas demoniacas no pudieran entras y… – pero no pudo terminar lo que decía porque es interrumpido por una voz que venía de lejos.

– ¡Yamasaki! – Gritaba una chica de dos coletas mientras se acercaba a ellos – cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no digas mentiras – le decía mientras se lo lleva jalando del cuello.

¿Hoe? ¿No era cierto? – Pregunta Sakura mientras que a Tomoyo y Hanai les aparecía una gota en la cabeza no sabían porque su amiga era tan ingenua y siempre creía las mentiras de su amigo – cambiando de tema Sakura, me podrías ¿porque estas feliz? Tal vez es porque el gran Hanai te vino a invitar a salir – Hanai sonreía al ver el rostro de confusión que tenía Sakura cuando él dijo eso.

Hoe – Sakura no sabía que responder a lo que le dijo Hanai – No, lo siento ese no es el motivo, es que la persona más importante para mí volvió – Sakura había olvidado lo que Hanai le había dicho ya que se encontraba muy contenta por el regreso de Shaoran.

Al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga sintió que algo dentro de él se estaba rompiendo pero trato de calmarse para evitar que Sakura se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos – ya veo – respondió con desgano, Hanai no conocía a esa persona porque cuando él se mudó a Tomoeda Shaoran estaba en china. Hanai se había enamorado de Sakura al instante que la vio así que quiso ser su amigo para poder conocerla pero nunca le confesó sus sentimientos ya que sabía que ella quería a otra persona pero como esa persona nunca regreso a Japón decidió conquistar a Sakura para que se pudiera olvidar de él pero por lo visto todo se había arruinado con la llegada de ese chico pero decidió no darse por vencido ya que si se había ido una vez lo volvería hacer cosa que deseaba con toda su alma pero sabía que eso no ocurría.

Después de esa charla el profesor había llegado al aula las clases pasaron normalmente hasta que terminaron una vez que el profesor hubo salido del aula todos empezaron a charlar.

Terminaron las clases será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Tomoyo mientras alistaba sus cosas – no creo que quieras llegar tarde.

– Claro Tomoyo – le respondía Sakura mientras agarraba su mochila – nos vemos mañana Hanai – se despedía de él cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

El joven solo la vio irse con una sonrisa – no creí que te encontraría en este lugar – murmura – mi vida como un adolecente cualquiera tendrá que terminar – una sonrisa maléfica se forma en su rostro que dejaba atrás la sonrisa amable que siempre tenía – el momento llego.

En la puerta de la preparatoria

Tomoyo me acompañaras a ver a Shaoran nos veremos en el parque pingüino – le preguntaba a Tomoyo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal de la preparatoria Seiyu.

– claro que te acompañare Sakura para poder grabar su encuentro – al decir esto Tomoyo saco su cámara mientras pensaba como sería el encuentro de su amiga con Shaoran al ver esto a Sakura le sale una gota gigantesca el cual resbalo por su cabeza al ver a su amiga – _además tengo que comprobar ciertas sospechas que tengo_ – pensaba para añadir – será mejor que nos vayamos no hay que hacer esperar a Shaoran – dijo antes de que su amiga le digiera algo acerca de su cámara

– tienes razón es mejor irnos – decía Sakura mientras se dirigían al parque.

Parque pingüino

Mocoso porque seguimos en este lugar se hace cada vez mas tarde debemos buscar las plumas de la princesa o un lugar donde pasar la noche – había molestia en la voz de Kurogane al ver que seguían en ese parque odiaba no hacer nada.

– El motivo de que nos quedemos aquí es porque Sakura me pidió que la esperara en este lugar – al decir esto la princesa experimento un sentimiento que no había tenido no sabía la razón le dolía que Syaoran esperara a la Sakura de este mundo.

Mocoso tú no eres ese "Shaoran" que ella conoce, que le vas a decir cuando la veas y sería peor que ella descubriera que no eres la persona que espera – preguntaba para ver cuál era el plan que tenía si es que tenía un plan.

– todavía no lo sé… – suspiraba Syaoran en realidad no sabía que estaba haciendo o mejor era decirle la verdad para poder empezar a buscar las plumas de la princesa que era la prioridad en estos momentos pero algo le impedía aclarar todo este problema.

Se están acercando unas personas – los interrumpió Fye mientras señalaba el lugar donde aparecerían Sakura y Tomoyo – será mejor que nos escondamos de nuevo o nos podrían ver.

– Quienes se están acercando, para que nos tengamos que esconder – a Kurogane no le gustaba que ese mago le diera órdenes.

– Las personas que se acercan son la otra Sakura y su amiga – respondió mientras lo empujaba para que se volviera a subir al árbol mientras lo veía con una sonrisa le encantaba hacer renegar a Kurogane se divertía mucho al ver el gesto de enfado que ponía.

Ten mucho cuidado Li – le dijo la princesa con un gesto de preocupación – no debe preocuparse princesa si ella es igual que usted no me pasara nada – trata de tranquilizarla mostrándose muy seguro para poder quitar las inquietudes que tenía a la princesa.

Una vez que nuestros viajeros se ocultaron se escuchó una voz de lejos – ¡Shaoran! – al escuchar esto Syaoran trata de buscar el lugar de donde provenía la voz – lo siento si te hicimos esperar mucho Shaoran – decía un poco agitada Sakura ya que había corrido cuando lo vio.

– no te preocupes Sakura no espere mucho – dijo el muchacho para que Sakura no se preocupara mostrándole una sonrisa que causo que Sakura se sonrojara.

Ahora yo los dejo solos creo que tienen muchas de que hablar – decía Tomoyo mientras los grababa con una sonrisa en su rostro – pero lo malo es que no voy a poder ver a la pequeña Sakura decirte algo – dijo con mucha tristeza con el comentario que había hecho Tomoyo Sakura se había sonrojado más de lo ya estaba que no pudo reprocharle nada.

Adiós Sakura, adiós Shaoran – se despedía mientras se iba alejando de los chicos sin darse cuenta de que una persona la observaba irse – _no era mi imaginación la forma de actuar de Shaoran no es la misma creo que tendré que charlar con él_.

Una vez que su amiga se hubo marchado – Shaoran está ocurriendo algo malo cosa para que regresaras a Japón – pregunto Sakura una vez que estuvieron solos tenía que saber cuál era el motivo.

– no es eso, creo que estabas preocupada por mí, lo siento si te hice preocupar, estoy aquí porque estoy buscando un objeto – le decía un poco apenado al darse cuenta de que la estaba engañando al fingir ser otra persona aunque si era Shaoran pero de otra dimensión.

Es solo que te he extrañado mucho Shaoran – al decir esto Sakura se había sonrojado tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos a Shaoran era su única oportunidad aunque solo haya vuelto para buscar un objeto y no por ella – sabes te tengo que decir una cosa Shaoran…algo que quería decirte hace mucho tiempo pero… – dijo mientras su sonrojo no desapareció sino se incrementaba cada vez más pero estaba decidida a decirle lo que sentía.

Yo también tengo que decirte una cosa – le interrumpió Syaoran para poder decir le la verdad antes de que ella le diga algo pero no muy lejos del parque se pueden ver dos figuras discutiendo la primera persona está regañando a la segunda.

Sakura… yo…– pero Syaoran es interrumpido antes de que diga algo por una voz que venía de lejos.

– ¡Shaoran! – Grita sorprendida una joven – ¿pero qué haces aquí? – pregunta Meiling muy sorprendida al ver a su primo en Japón como era posible que haya llegado más antes que ella que es lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar.

Bueno… es…que yo – tartamudeaba Syaoran al no saber que decir quiénes eran esas personas era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Syaoran – _esto se está complicando cada vez mas ahora si tendré que revelarles toda la verdad_.

– primero ¿qué haces en Japón? – pregunto Meiling al ver a su querido primo no decía nada – creí que dijiste que no vendrías y te encuentro aquí charlando con Kinomoto – dijo muy enojada al no oír una respuesta pero a la vez se sentía aliviada al ver a su primo en Tomoeda de repente fuera de toda lógica Meiling lo abraza como cuando eran niños – _me alegra que haya reconsiderado su compromiso y me haya hecho caso_.

Y todos se quedan sorprendidos incluso nuestros viajeros se quedan con la boca abierta al ver esa escena. Meiling deja de abrazar a Syaoran para poder abrazar a Kinomoto la cual está muy feliz por volverla ver

Sakura aun sorprendida por la llegada de Meiling le pregunta – Meiling llegaste junto con Shaoran – dice con mucha emoción.

No, acabo de llegar hace una hora te quiero presentar a alguien – le dice mientras señalaba al joven que la estaba acompañando – él es Yien – el muy amablemente saluda a Sakura – mucho gusto soy el novio de Meiling – Sakura lo ve muy sorprendida cuando Yien le dijo eso – no digas eso – le regaña Meiling a su novio – pero es cierto – trata de disculparse al ver el rostro de enojo que tenía su novia – lo sé – dijo al ver el arrepentimiento de su novio – pero yo quería contárselo a Kinomoto.

Y a qué hora llegaste Shaoran – le pregunto Yien al ver que Syaoran se había quedado callado aunque no era muy raro pero se lo quedo viendo un rato más al ver la extraña vestimenta que traía puesto y el hecho de que había llegado más antes que ellos – _es raro el comportamiento de Shaoran al ver a Meiling que es lo que estará pasando por su cabeza_.

– bueno… yo – pero antes de que diga una palabra es interrumpido por Sakura dejándolo con la palabra en la boca – Shaoran llego en la mañana – Sakura le respondía a Yien con una sonrisa.

¡Que! – gritan al mismo tiempo los dos muchachos al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura – pero…– Meiling quería decir algo pero decidió no decir nada por el momento hasta averiguar qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando – ya veo y porque no me esperaste primito para que nos viniéramos todos juntos y darle una sorpresa a Kinomoto, creo que eso hubiera estado mejor, no lo crees.

Oye Fye parece que la chica que recién vino conoce a Syaoran – dice Mokona en los hombros de Fye mientras veían la lo que estaba pasando.

– yo también creo eso, porque no nos presentarnos como unos amigos de Li – sugiere la princesa –sería una buena idea porque no puedo escuchar nada de lo que están diciendo, pero solo hay un problema que dirán cuando vean que te pareces mucho a esa chica – le responde Fye a la idea que había tenido la princesa

El mago tiene razón – estando de acuerdo con lo que había dicho el rubio – por supuesto kuro-rin – dijo aquel mago con una sonrisa al cambiar el nombre a Kurogane.

– Ya te dije que no me llames así mago estúpido – empieza a gritar Kurogane muy enojado al escuchar otro apodo que le habían puesto – no te enojes Kurotan – trata de tranquilizarle Fye al ver el rostro de enojo que tenía – que tal si te disfrazamos princesa así no podrán ver que te pareces a esa chica.

No muy lejos del parque se ve a la persona que seguía a Sakura en la mañana está hablando por teléfono con alguien – Señor ya encontré a la maestra de cartas, además de que el descendiente del mago Clow también se encuentra aquí – empieza a decir esa persona sin dejar de ver a Sakura y Syaoran.

– ¿estas seguro que Li Shaoran se encuentra en ese lugar? – pregunta la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

– si señor estoy seguro que se trata de el – responde esa persona.

– Síguelos y avísame de cualquier suceso y avísale a ese sujeto para que empiece su trabajo – le ordena – como usted ordene señor – se despide de la persona con la que estaba hablando.

En china – Hong Kong

Después de terminar la llamada la persona se queda pensando en lo que le había dicho su sirviente – _como es posible que esa persona se encuentre en ese lugar, ese estúpido debe estar equivocado _– pensaba que no se había dado cuenta de que una persona había entrado a su despacho.

– padre se encuentra muy pensativo – la primera persona se sorprende al escuchar esa voz pero después se tranquiliza – está pensando en la reunión que hubo hace una hora – continua hablando mientras tomaba asiento al ver que su padre se mantenía callado.

No – respondió – me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí pero fue una reunión de emergencia – continuo hablando mientras veía a su hijo – a mí también me hubiera gustado estar en ese lugar – le responde el joven – entonces cual es el motivo de que se encuentre pensativo.

No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte – trata de tranquilizar a su hijo – _lo siento hijo pero no quiero que estés involucrado en lo que voy hacer_ – pensaba el hombre mayor.

Como si el joven leyera los pensamientos de su padre el también pensaba – _padre eres tan ingenuo creyendo que no sé nada de lo que estas haciendo _– pensaba el joven – _pero mientras consigas lo que quiero seguiré tu juego._

**Notas de autor**

Hola a todos se que tenía que publicarlo ayer pero tenía que cambiar unas cosas pero no tarde en publicarlo tanto como antes pero que tal me quedo.

¿Me dejaran comentarios? Eso me pondría muy feliz sinceramente es complicado cuando ya tienes el final de la historia ya que ya la tengo hecha pero hay algunos capítulos que me faltan por eso siempre tardo jejeje.


	4. Pluma 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfrute

_**Letra cursiva**_ son pensamientos solo aclaro para que no se confundan al igual que lo mismo de siempre

Syaoran de TRC

Shaoran de CCS

Sakura de CCS

Princesa Sakura o simplemente princesa TRC

**Pluma 4**

**Descubriendo la verdad **

Concilio de hechiceros del Oriente

Todos los jefes de los diferentes clanes se encontraban reunidos para solucionar el problema que se aproximaba – silencio – ordeno el actual líder del concilio provocan un silencio total en la sala – los mande llamar para hablar acerca de lo que está sucediendo en Japón y darle una solución, antes de que ocurra algo que lamentemos después – les informo – y también se encuentra el siguiente asunto acerca del clan más antiguo y su liderazgo por ese motivo mande llamar a Li Shaoran para decidir si está calificado o no para ser jefe de su clan aunque ese cargo le pertenece por derecho – termina de decir antes de darle la señal a su secretario – háganlo pasar – ordena.

La puerta se abre y un joven de unos 17 años pasa a la sala – buenas tardes, honorables ancianos – hace una reverencia como saludo para después estar enfrente de todos los ancianos.

– Li Shaoran sabes el motivo por el que fuiste llamado – pregunta el jefe del concilio – sí señor, sé que por la edad que tengo, ustedes quieren saber si realmente estoy calificado para tomar el mando de mi clan – contesto seriamente sin dejar de mirar al jefe supremo del concilio.

Estas en lo correcto – afirma – muchas de las personas presentes creen que a tu edad no estas apto para tomar tal responsabilidad nos hubiera gustado que tomaras la jefatura cuando cumplieras los 19 años pero eso será imposible ahora tomamos una decisión – continua mientras el joven asentía – deberás comprometerte y presentarnos oficialmente a tu prometida – Shaoran sabía que esa sería la condición lo único que le faltaría seria presentarla – pero debes estar consciente que una vez que la presentes tu compromiso no podrá romperse hasta que contraigas matrimonio con esa persona – termino por decir.

_No podre romper mi compromiso_ – pensó el joven – estoy consciente de eso, Tai pan – responde.

Dentro de dos meses tendrás que presentarnos a tu prometida – da su veredicto – sobre lo que está pasando en Japón, ese poder que se sintió es lo que me preocupa.

Ese poder que sintió está deshabilitando la magia en el mundo ya que en la ciudad de Tokyo es el punto principal – habla un hombre – tenemos que enviar a alguien para que investigue cuál es ese poder que despertó – añade el mismo hombre.

– me gustaría recomendar a alguien, si usted lo permite – mira al hombre que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa el cual asiente.

Quiero recomendar al joven Li Shaoran para que investigue lo que está pasando en Japón – todo el mundo se quedó callado al escucharlo.

Están seguros que ese muchacho podrá solucionarlo – dijo un anciano con mucha seriedad terminando con ese silencio, pero antes de que siga continuando es interrumpido por otro miembro del concilio.

– se bien que está pensando, que Li Shaoran es muy joven para tomar la jefatura de su clan, pero sus poderes mágicos están en muy alto nivel señor Han, uno que nunca se había visto desde aquella persona y cuando se finalice mi cargo como jefe del concilio dentro de unos años, lo postulare para que sea el siguiente en tomar el cargo de jefe del concilio ya que el tendrá la edad necesaria – declaro el honorable jefe del concilio.

Los otros miembros del concilio estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo el honorable jefe el señor Chian, tenía razón al decir que Li Shaoran tenía un poder mágico en un alto nivel, pero seguía siendo muy joven para enviarlo a investigar a Japón aunque una persona apoyaba esa decisión, no todos estaban de acuerdo con que él sea el jefe de concilio en un futuro aunque cumpliera la mayoría de edad seguiría siendo muy joven para esa responsabilidad, pero muchos de los jefes más poderosos del concilio apoyaron esa decisión.

Parque pingüino

¡Que! – gritan al mismo tiempo los dos muchachos al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura – pero…– Meiling quería decir algo pero decidió no decir nada por el momento hasta averiguar qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando – ya veo y porque no me esperaste primito para que nos viniéramos todos juntos y darle una sorpresa a Kinomoto, creo que eso hubiera estado mejor, no lo crees – sonríe.

Syaoran sonríe nerviosamente se había metido en un problema ya que no conocía a las personas que se encontraban frente a él, era la primera vez que los veía en una dimensión así que no tenía ni idea de cuál serían sus nombres o qué relación tenían con el – _un momento ella dijo "primito" eso significa que mi alter ego y estas personas, son familia. _

Shaoran puedo hablar contigo un momento – le susurraba mientas le miraba atentamente sacándole de sus pensamientos – a solas – estaba muy confundida con lo que estaba ocurriendo, era muy extraño que él estuviera en ese lugar, era imposible que haya podido llegar más antes que ellos.

_Les tengo que decir la verdad, ya no podre seguir con este engaño_ – pensaba Syaoran mientras Meiling esperaba su respuesta – está bien – finalmente respondió suspirando.

Sakura veía como Syaoran y Meiling se alejaban de ellos para poder hablar en privado – _seguramente tiene algo importante de que hablar_ – una vez que se fueron Sakura aprovecho ese momento para poder conocer al nuevo amigo de Meiling mejor dicho al novio de su querida amiga.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura – se presentaba Sakura con mucha cortesía.

Muchos gusto yo me llamo Kein Yien, pero puedes llamarme Yien – le dijo mientras sonreía al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía Sakura.

Tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre Yien – dijo muy amablemente mientras le sonreía estaba muy feliz por hacer un nuevo amigo y comprobar que es una buena persona.

Mientras tanto Syaoran y Meiling estaban hablando un poco alejados de ellos – Shaoran no me dijiste que ni por ningún motivo vendrías a Japón, y lo más importante cómo pudiste llegar más antes que nosotros eso sería casi imposible, …, al menos que hayas usado ese hechizo.¡SHAORAN! Sabes que ese es un enorme riesgo para ti, es la única explicación que tengo para que hubieras llegado más antes que nosotros – dijo Meiling con una cara de enojo por la actitud que tenía su primo.

Bueno la verdad es que… – dijo muy dudoso mientras pensaba que decirle todo lo que le había dicho esa muchacha lo habían confundido un poco, pero decidió decirle la verdad –… realmente no soy tu primo – suspiro – ni siquiera sé quién eres en realidad.

Que quieres decir Shaoran – dijo desconcertada – debes estar bromeando, ¡cómo puedes decir que no me conoces! – Grito y al no escuchar una respuesta continuo – sabes te estás ganando una paliza – dijo furiosa no le gustaba lo que su primo estaba diciéndole.

Es la verdad – trato de explicarle Syaoran pero al ver que el rostro de Meiling no cambio en absoluto decidió probárselo la agarro y le arrastro al lugar donde se estaban escondiendo sus amigos. Cuando estaban detrás de unos árboles Meiling vio alrededor pero no había nada.

– Y como me lo vas a probar Shaoran – dijo con sarcasmo al ver que no había nada en ese lugar, su paciencia se estaba acabando ya que una vena en su frente se hacía cada vez más grande.

Mostrándote a unas personas – respondió mientras mostraba un árbol donde estaban escondidos sus amigos los cuales le escucharon decidiendo salir de su escondite para ayudar a su amigo.

Ellos son mis amigos – suspiro Syaoran una vez que salieron.

Esa es tu prueba unas personas extrañas y Sakura – dijo con mucho sarcasmo mientras cruzaba los brazos pero su rostro de enojo cambio a uno muy confundido cuando vio a Sakura.

Syaoran cuando vio el rostro confundido de Meiling trato de explicarle para que pudiera entenderle mejor – si ellos son las personas que demostraran que no soy la persona que crees además de que ella no es la misma Sakura que tú conoces.

¡Qué! – Replico muy confundida – pero como puedes decir que no es Sakura si la estoy viendo en este instante, aunque esta con una diferente ropa. ¿A qué hora te cambiaste Kinomoto? – decía mientras veía con extrañeza la ropa que llevaba la princesa Sakura.

Cuando Meiling se dirigió a ella la princesa Sakura estaba confundida al ver que esa persona la conocía, ya que se había olvidado que podían haber otras personas parecidas a ellos, así que no sabía que decirle lo único que se ocurrió en ese instante fue – ¿disculpe usted me conoces?.

Sakura no me digas que tú también vas a fingir que no me conoces. Que están planeando quieren verme enojada, porque lo están logrando – agito sus manos al etilo anime muy furiosa al ver la actitud que tenían sus amigos con ella.

_¿Cómo se llamaba? Ya lo recuerdo_, Meiling ella no está fingiendo es solo que no te conoce al igual que yo – dijo muy tranquilamente Syaoran.

¡Que! – Grito Meiling al escuchar lo que le dijo Syaoran – sabes no sé qué es lo que está ocurriendo pero deja de estar bromeando, aunque tú nunca bromeas – continuo una muy enojada Meiling.

Escucha Meiling – Syaoran trato de tranquilizarla al ver que estaba furiosa, pero como no tuvo existo así que se le ocurrió una idea – por favor podrías mirar para allá – dijo Syaoran mientras le señalaba el lugar donde se encontraban Sakura y Yien.

Una vez que Meiling dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar vio a Sakura hablando con su novio cosa que lo confundió mas – Pero si Sakura está allá, entonces quien es ella – preguntaba Meiling mientras veía a la princesa Sakura – ¡QUE ES LO QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO! Estoy confundida, entonces quien esta persona que se parece tanto a Sakura – decía esto mientras señalaba a la princesa Sakura quien la veía igualmente confundida.

Es una larga historia – suspira – pero lo principal es que nosotros somos de otro mundo – Meiling los veía más confundida de lo que ya estaba la verdad no sabía si creerles o no, pero lo que más le sorprendida era que esa joven se parecía a su amiga, entonces pensó que si ellas se parecían habría una posibilidad de que él no sea su primo, como él decía ,tal vez si le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero como iba a saberlo no sabía que pensar hasta que se le ocurrió una idea – entonces ¿tú realmente no eres mi primo? – Pregunto y al ver que Syaoran asentía a su pregunta decidió hacer una llamada para despejar sus dudas – y ya sea como comprobar que no eres mi primo – saco su celular y empezó a llamar a una persona – hola Wei me puedes pasar con Shaoran es urgente.

Buenas tardes Señorita Meiling, el joven Shaoran acaba de irse al aeropuerto.

Aeropuerto de Hong Kong

Todos los pasajeros del vuelo 184579 con destino a Japón – Tokyo por favor pasar por la puerta 12

En ese momento se puede ver a un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos ámbar de alta estatura que se acercaba a la puerta Nº 12 se encontraba acompañado de una hermosa joven alta con el pelo largo de color negro con el color violeta semioscuro en los ojos

Shaoran es hora de irnos – informa la joven a su acompañante al notar que se encontraba distraído y parecía no prestarle mucha atención.

– ¿me decías algo? Mizumi – pregunto Shaoran mirando a otro lado, no le había prestado mucha atención a lo que estaba diciendo ya que se encontraba pensando en lo que había pasado en la tarde.

Estas muy distraído Shaoran – suspiro al ver que seguía distraído – es por el problema del concilio – le pregunto tal vez esa era la razón por la que estaba así – no te preocupes ya verás que lo solucionaremos – dijo para que no se preocupara pero sabía bien, que la razón por la que el concilio decidió que Shaoran vaya a Japón a solucionar el problema era porque tenía que ser algo grave o querían probarlo – _si debe ser eso por el que se encuentra tan distraído solo por eso_.

Lo sé –suspiro – es solo que regresar a Japón me trae muchos recuerdos que quisiera dejar atrás – dijo Shaoran con cierto aire de nostalgia – además no estamos yendo de vacaciones como querías – le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver el gesto de decepción que hacia al decir eso – ¿es tu primera vez en Japón? cierto Mizumi.

Tienes mucha razón es mi primera vez allí – sonreía mientras lo veía – aunque no sea un viaje de paseo – decía con mucha tristeza al recordar el verdadero motivo de su viaje – de todos modos no importa mucho si es de paseo o no ya que si puedo estar contigo cualquier lugar es el mejor, ahora que lo recuerdo tú ya fuiste a Japón cuando eras un niño ¿verdad? – Preguntaba para poder saber el motivo por el que había ido esa vez a Japón – me conto Meiling que viajaste a Japón cuando eras un niño pero no me explico el motivo por el que viajaste esa vez ¿me lo podrías contar?.

Es algo del pasado – respondió con cierta tristeza – te prometo que te lo contare más adelante – dijo mientras la miraba con mucha ternura – será mejor que subamos al avión antes de que perdamos el vuelo.

Cierto – responde Mizumi a la vez que agarraba sus maletas lista para irse.

Parque Pingüino

¡Que! Porque está en el aeropuerto – Meiling dio un tremendo grito al escuchar lo que había dicho Wei, entonces el chico con el que estaba ahora no era Shaoran – sabes a donde se dirigía.

Si señorita, por unos asuntos en el concilio tuvo que irse a Japón en estos momentos su vuelo ya debe estar despegando – respondió amablemente el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

Gracias Wei – al terminar su llamada Meiling estaba un poco sorprendida al saber que su verdadero primo venia para Japón, pero comprobó que la persona delante de ella le estaba diciendo la verdad, había algo que le inquietaba – responde una cosa porque te hiciste pasar por Shaoran, comprobé que me estabas diciendo la verdad, entonces porque Sakura cree que eres mi primo cual es el motivo de que le mintieras.

Bueno no me hice pasar por tu primo lo que pasa es que Sakura me confundió – trato de explicarle – cuando me vio pensó de inmediato que yo era ese Shaoran y no pude explicarle nada ya que se encontraba contenta al verme – una vez que dijo esto la princesa Sakura se sintió un poco extraña al ver el rostro sonriente que tenía Syaoran al recordar la sonrisa que le daba la Sakura de esa dimensión.

Como ella se llama igual a Sakura supongo que tu nombre debe ser Shaoran, ¿verdad? – pregunto Meiling al ver que la princesa Sakura tenía el mismo nombre que su amiga.

Si mi nombre es Syaoran – se presenta cordialmente con una sonrisa cosa que le desconcertó.

Te lo explicaremos todo – interrumpió Fye al ver el rostro de confusión de Meiling – desde el inicio de este viaje hasta ahora pero será mejor que regreses con tus amigos o ellos sospecharan de que se tarden demasiado y vendaran a buscarlos cosa que no creo conveniente– dijo Fye mientras señalaba el lugar donde se encontraban Sakura y Yien.

Está bien, pero más tarde me tendrán que dar una larga explicación de lo que está ocurriendo lo que quiero saber ahora es ¿porque no le dijiste la verdad a Sakura?, sé que te confundió por el parecido que tienen peor porque no le explicaste que no eras el desde un principio – pregunto Meiling mientras miraba a Syaoran.

Quería decirle todo, pero en el momento que le estaba por confesar la verdad llegaste tú y Yien interrumpiéndonos y no le pude decir nada – le explicaba el motivo por el cual Sakura todavía seguía creyendo que él era Shaoran.

Está bien – suspiro Meiling al escuchar la respuesta de Syaoran – pero que le diré a mi primo cuando se enterré de que hay otra persona idéntica a él, no me creerá y con lo desconfiado que se puede pensar muchas cosas que no son.

Será mejor que no le digamos nada por ahora, ya que pensaría que somos su enemigo, además de que estaría muy confundido al ver a otro chico idéntico a él – empezó a decir Fye quería evitar que los Syaoran se encontraran ya que sería una gran problema.

Una vez que dijo esto Meiling empezó a pensar que también sería lo mejor que Sakura tampoco sepa la verdad por el momento – tienen mucha razón mi primo es muy desconfiado que creería que serían una amenaza, así que será mejor que tampoco le digamos la verdad a Sakura – dijo seriamente la muchacha de los ojos color carmesí mientras los veía atentamente.

Porque razón deberías hacer lo que dice esta chiquilla lo más razonable sería aclarar todo este malentendido – se queja el ninja realmente no confiaba en ella.

No deberías se tan desconfiado, no soy una mala persona solamente quiero que por un tiempo Syaoran se haga pasar por mi primo tengo buenas razones para querer hacer eso y será mejor que volvamos con los chicos si no pensaran que algo malo está pasando – suspiro Meiling tenía que convencerlos.

Tienes razón Meiling, pero… que haremos cuando Shaoran aparezca – Syaoran está preocupado de que eso pasara ya que no sabía que haría.

No te preocupes no creo que venga – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – ahora se encuentra en Hong Kong tiene muchas responsabilidades para poder viajar – continuo Meiling pero ella sabía que su verdadero primo se dirigía en estos momentos a Japón, pero creyó que era mejor no decirles nada aun, ya se le ocurría un plan para evitar que se encuentren primero tendría que hablar unas cosas con su primo.

Aeropuerto de Japón

Dos personas bajan del avión que provenía de China se acercan a la salida y uno de ellos empieza a hablar – Sera mejor que busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos antes de que anochezca y ya mañana empezaremos con la búsqueda – dijo aquel muchacho de ojos color ámbar mientras dejaba su maleta en el suelo.

Gran idea – respondió su acompañante – que estará pasando en este lugar para que el concilio te pidiera que vinieras personalmente a resolver este problema ya que ellos creen que eres muy joven – dijo muy preocupado por el motivo que fueron traídos a esa ciudad.

En la Torre de Tokyo

En la cima de la torre se encontraba sentado una persona viendo el horizonte hasta que su teléfono suena estaba harto de que haya sonado todo el día, sino contestaba seguiría molestando – diga – responde sin ningún sentimiento.

Te llame casi todo el día, porque rayos no contestabas tu teléfono sabes que es de suma importancia si te llamo además de que tengo un mensaje del señor – empezó a replicar – Li Shaoran está en Japón.

Esa información es vieja, ya sabía que Li se encontraba en Tomoeda mejor dime cual es el mensaje del señor – no estaba de humor por lo que estaba pasando.

Es hora de que comiences con tu misión, con la llegada de Li es hora de comenzar con el plan – informa esa persona.

Sé cuál es mi misión no me gusta que me repitan las cosas – se encontraba enfadado, la llegada de esa persona solo había empeorado su humor.

**Notas de autor**

Al fin lo publico el dia indicado que ¡felicidad! Y que tal me quedo pobre syaoran queriendo confesarle todo a sakura y no puede por la llegada de meiling que por cierto que planes tendrá en mente al igual que fye que no quiere que shaoran y syaoran se encuentren.

El siguiente capitulo ya esta modificado asi que tampoco tardare en publicarlo


	5. Pluma 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfrute

_**Letra cursiva**_ son pensamientos solo aclaro para que no se confundan al igual que lo mismo de siempre

Syaoran de TRC

Shaoran de CCS

Sakura de CCS

Princesa Sakura o simplemente princesa TRC

**Pluma 5**

**Descubrimientos**

Parque pingüino

Porque razón deberías hacer lo que dice esta chiquilla lo más razonable sería aclarar todo este malentendido – se queja el ninja realmente no confiaba en ella.

No deberías se tan desconfiado, no soy una mala persona solamente quiero que por un tiempo Syaoran se haga pasar por mi primo tengo buenas razones para querer hacer eso y será mejor que volvamos con los chicos si no pensaran que algo malo está pasando – suspiro Meiling tenía que convencerlos.

Tienes razón Meiling, pero… que haremos cuando Shaoran aparezca – Syaoran está preocupado de que eso pasara ya que no sabía que haría.

No te preocupes no creo que venga – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – ahora se encuentra en Hong Kong tiene muchas responsabilidades para poder viajar – continuo Meiling pero ella sabía que su verdadero primo se dirigía en estos momentos a Japón, pero creyó que era mejor no decirles nada aun, ya se le ocurría un plan para evitar que se encuentren, primero tendría que arreglar unas cosas con su primo.

Ya volvimos – saludaba a sus amigos una vez que volvieron de hablar – lo siento si les hicimos esperar mucho pero tenía que darle una lección a Shaoran por no haberme esperado y haber venido solo – dijo la muchacha de ojos color carmesí mientras le daba un golpe a Syaoran.

No te preocupes Meiling, pude conocer mejor a Yien – les sonreía Sakura al decir esas palabras – y ¿ya saben dónde se quedaran? – pregunto ya que quería saber el lugar donde se quedarían.

Pues si – suspiro Meiling – nos quedaremos en el departamento de cuando vinimos a Japón hace 5 años – dijo son una enorme sonrisa mientras agarraba su maleta lista para irse hacia ese lugar.

Me alegra que tengan un lugar en donde quedarse – les sonrió al saber del lugar – hoe, Shaoran te preocupa algo – pregunto al notar que su amigo se quedó muy callado desde que vino de hablar con Meiling.

Yo… solo estaba – trata de decir pero no se le ocurría nada – pensado en unas cosas – dijo finalmente no quería mentirle pero era lo mejor solo hasta que encuentre la pluma de la princesa, pero justo cuando la miro sonreírle su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte haciéndole sonrojar, Meiling había notado esta reacción pero no dijo nada hasta comprobar las sospecha que tenia que esperaba que no fueran ciertas.

Sera mejor irnos – dijo con una sonrisa Meiling – ya es muy tarde además ya va anochecer, tenemos que desempacar unas cosa y no creo que nos alcance toda la noche – continuo mientras miraba fijamente el cielo pensando en su primo.

Tienes razón Meiling – suspiro Sakura al ver que si ya era muy tarde – y hoy me toca preparar la cena será mejor que me vaya, nos veremos mañana ¿verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa que hacía que Syaoran no dejara de sonrojarse él no sabía por qué se sonrojaba cuando veía a Sakura sonreír tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez se debía al parecido con la princesa.

Claro Kinomoto – respondió Meiling mientras observaba aquella escena que le traía a la mente un recuerdo de algo pero en ese momento no sabía de donde.

Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana – se despedía Sakura sacando a Meiling de sus pensamientos, mientras se aleja del parque pingüino dirigiéndose a su casa.

Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a casa – decía Yien mientras tomaba las maletas – Shaoran ahora si tendrás que decirme porque viniste a Japón si decirnos nada o por lo menos debiste decírmelo a mi – se encontraba muy molesto al ver que su amigo no le había informado de su visita a Japón – me debes una larga explicación – continua al ver la cara de confusión que tenía Syaoran cuando escucho las palabras de Yien.

Syaoran por que no llamas a tus amigos para que vayamos a casa – interrumpió Meiling ya que sabía que Syaoran no respondería a la pregunta de Yien.

Pero... – trataba de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Meiling.

- Nada de peros se lo explicare cuando lleguemos a casa, será mejor que quedarnos aquí además de que tu también me debes una explicación – dijo sabiendo que Syaoran quería explicarle primero todo a Yien.

¿De qué estás hablando Meiling? ¿Qué es lo que tienen que explicarme? ¿A que amigos te refieres? ¿Shaoran te acompañaron otras personas? – dijo muy confundido Yien mientras tenía un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, pero ese signo se le hizo más grande cuando vio salir de unos árboles a dos personas desconocidas para él y a Sakura, pero como era posible eso si ella se acaba de ir, era las preguntas que se estaba haciendo – ¿Sakura qué haces aquí? Si te acabas de ir ¿te cambiaste de ropa? – Pregunto mientras veía a la princesa Sakura que se encontraba muy confundida por las preguntas que le estaba haciendo – No entiendo que es lo que esta ocurriendo, ¡alguien me podría explicar que esta pasando! – fue lo único que dijo Yien al ver que nadie le respondía.

No te preocupes, ya te dije que te explicare todo cuando estemos en el departamento – respondió Meiling mientras le agarraba de la mano para dirigirse a casa.

Mocoso estas seguro que podemos confiar en estas personas – pregunto Kurogane a Syaoran mientras seguían a Meiling y Yien.

No seas tan desconfiado kuro-rin – respondió Fye al ver la cara de desconfiado que tenia.

¡Que no me llames ASI! – grito Kurogane al escuchar aquellas palabras que le decía aquel mago.

Casa de la familia Kinomoto

Estoy en casa – dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a la cocina y encontrarse con el guardián de las cartas Sakura.

Sakura qué bueno que volviste, te estuve buscando por todos lados no sentiste una presencia en la tarde, lo mas extraño es que me pareció familiar pero no se dé donde – le pregunto mientras estaba sentado en la mesa con una carita muy seria por esa presencia que lo había desconcertado.

Si Kero lo sentí – respondió Sakura mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para cambiarse y empezar a hacer la cena.

Y sabes de donde provenía – respondió impaciente por saber qué era lo que había sentido.

Pues… creo que era el aura mágica de Shaoran ya ha vuelto – comento Sakura ya que se encontraba muy feliz al contarle la noticia a su querido amigo cosa que no era lo mismo para nuestro guardián.

¡Que! Ese mocoso volvió porque no se quedó en su país – estaba enojado de que el mocoso volviera no le gustaba para nada, pero pensó un momento – espera un momento la presencia que sentí no se parecía en nada a la del mocoso si no que era una casi igual a la tuya, casi similar.

En serio no me di cuenta de eso – fue lo único que respondió Sakura a lo que su amigo le había dicho, Kero casi se cae de la cama al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura a veces sí que era muy despistada eso sí que no se lo quitaba aunque pasaran los años.

Ah se me olvidaba decirte que Meiling también vino – continuo Sakura mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

La chiquilla también vino, que tiene su país para que no se queden en el – Kero sí que estaba enojado por la llegado de Shaoran y Meiling pero quiso cambiar de tema – Pero Sakura ten cuidado últimamente estado sintiendo presencias muy extrañas hasta que no sepamos que es será mejor que lleves contigo siempre las carta Sakura.

De acuerdo Kero no te preocupes – le respondió la muchacha cuando vio la cara de preocupación que tenía – Será mejor que empiece hacer la cena antes de que llegue mi hermano de sus clases – hablaba mientras se alistaba para preparar la cena.

Pero Sakura tu hermano llegara tarde hoy – le dijo kero al ver que Sakura se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

En serio – se dirige a un pizarrón que se encontraba colgado cerca de la cocina y efectivamente ve la nota que le había dejado su hermano – tienes razón, creo que lo olvide y papa se fue de viaje así que solo hare la cena para nosotros.

Casa de Shaoran Li

A ver si entiendo, tú no eres mi amigo Shaoran si no eres otro Shaoran de otra dimensión donde en ese lugar eres un arqueólogo de un país llamado Clow y que en estos momentos vas viajando de dimensión a dimensión en busca de las plumas de la princesa Sakura – dijo Yien mientras trataba de asimilar toda la situación.

Exactamente – le respondió Fye mientras estaba sentado en un sillón sonriéndole.

No parece creíble su historia – dudo un poco sobre lo que lo habían contado ya que era imposible que existan dos personas idénticas pero decidió continuar – sino parece una historia sacada de un libro ya que…

Pero es cierta – le interrumpió la princesa Sakura antes de que digiera algo mas – estamos en buscas de mis plumas para que pueda recuperar mis recuerdos – continuo Sakura pensando que Yien le estaba creyendo.

Y creen que esa pluma se encuentra en este lugar – Yien no estaba seguro de creerles pero por que les mentirían además en el consejo le abrían informado si había algo sospechoso o Shaoran le habría dicho algo pensó que no habría razón de desconfiar de ellos.

Pues Mokona puso carita rara cuando llegamos aquí, así que en este lugar se encuentra la pluma de Sakura – estaba diciendo Mokona mientras se encontraba en las piernas de Yien.

De acuerdo, entonces déjennos ayudarlos en su búsqueda – respondió Yien mientras dirigía su mirada a Syaoran – a y otra cosa ¿porque no le dijiste la verdad a Sakura?, que tú no eres Shaoran – empezó a preguntar pero luego vio a novia pera preguntarle – y Meiling no crees que Sakura se va a dar cuenta de que él no es Xiao Lang.

Por qué crees que se daría cuenta Yien – pregunto un poco confundida a la pregunta de su novio – no ves son casi idénticos parecerían gemelos además de que se llaman igual como se va a dar cuenta – fue la respuesta de Meiling.

Tienes razón al decir que son iguales ya que son la misma persona pero en un diferente mundo, pero el motivo por el que digo que Sakura se dará cuenta de esta farsa es porque ¡este Syaoran NO tiene poderes mágicos! – le respondió Yien ya que el tenia poderes al igual que Shaoran pero no era tan poderoso como el – Meiling, Sakura se dará cuenta que su presencia mágica no es la misma, por ese pequeño detalle descubrirá que no es Shaoran.

¡Que! – grito Meiling, estaba muy sorprendida al escuchar lo que le dijo su novio – ¿como que no tienes magia? – pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Syaoran.

Si yo no poseo ningún poder mágico como Sakura – fue lo único que pudo responder al ver la mirada asesina de Meiling – Y como saben que Sakura tiene poderes mágicos – pregunto Meiling ya que era imposible que ellos supieran eso.

Pues Mokona le pregunto a Yukón sobre la Sakura de esta dimensión, pero no nos dio mucha información =3 – respondió Mokona con mucha felicidad.

Qué tal si le pedimos más información a esa bruja dimensional – intervino Kurogane que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento.

Qué buena idea kupo-pin – dijo Fye mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda a Kurogane lo que lo hizo enojar más – Ya te dije que no me llames así mago estúpido – le respondió rápidamente al escuchar como lo había llamado.

Disculpen, lo siento por interrumpir su plática – había intervenido Meiling al no saber de que estaban hablando – pero me podrían explicar quién es rayos es Yukko – grito Meiling ya que se encontraba molesta al ver de que no le habían contado todo.

Ya lo veras chiquilla – Kurogane fue el único que le había respondido – bola de bollo comunícanos con esa bruja de inmediato – odiaba comunicarse con ella ya que le había quitad su espada cosa que recuperaría.

En ese momento de la joya que está en la cabeza de Mokona empieza a brillar haciendo que se comuniquen con la bruja dimensional – de nuevo nos vemos, ocurre algo – pregunto Yukko una vez que se habían comunicado.

Nos podrías dar más información sobre Kinomoto Sakura y Li Shaoran que se encuentran en este mundo – fue la pregunta de Syaoran, Meiling estaba sorprendida de ver lo que había hecho ese peluche.

Cuando Yukko vio a Meiling respondió la pregunta de Syaoran – la muchacha que esta junto a ustedes puede darles mas información ya que ella es la prima de Li Shaoran, Li Meiling y al parecer los descubrió – continuo mientras sonría tranquilamente.

Mucho gusto por lo visto usted sabe quien soy – le había saludado Meiling – pero yo no sé quien es usted – continuo hablando Meiling.

Mi nombre verdadero no te lo puedo decir pero puedes llamarme Yukko y soy la bruja de las dimensiones, te puedo conceder cualquier deseo pero a cambio debes entregarme algo de igual valor – le había respondido la bruja.

Yukko tenemos un problema – dijo muy preocupado Syaoran – me encontré con la Sakura de este mundo ella me confundió y piensa que soy Li Shaoran, Meiling piensa que debería hacerme pasar por el por un tiempo.

En que les puedo ayudarles – fue lo único que había respondido Yukko al escuchar todo lo que le había dicho Syaoran aunque ella sabía que pasaría eso.

El Shaoran de esta dimensión tienes poderes mágicos, pero Syaoran no – le había contado Mokona a su amiga – queríamos saber si tienes algo que pueda hacer creer a la Sakura de este mundo que Syaoran tiene magia – termino de contarle Mokona a Yukko.

Si tengo algo, pero que me darán como pago – respondió Yukko con una sonrisa.

Sabía que diría eso – Kurogane sabía que esa bruja les pediría algo a cambio eso era lo que le irritaba más.

Meiling había pensado sobre ese pago y no sabía exactamente que le podría dar pero quería ayudar – me gustaría ser yo quien de el pago – había intervenido Meiling, todos se sorprendieron cuando Meiling había dicho esas palabras – pero no sé qué es lo que debería darte como pago – continua hablando mientras estaba justo enfrente de Yukko.

Como pago tendrías que darme el collar que tienes puesto – dijo Yukko mientras señalaba el collar de Meiling – mi collar – Meiling no sabía porque quería un simple collar como pago – está segura que quiere mi collar creo que no vale lo mismo de lo que nos va a dar – había continuado hablando – ese collar tiene un valor sentimental muy alto por eso sería un buen pago – le había respondido Yukko – está bien se lo daré si es lo que quiere – dijo la muchacha de ojos carmesí mientras se quitaba el collar.

Pero, Meiling ese collar… – antes de que su novia le diera ese collar a la bruja había intervenido Yien quien sabía que ese collar era muy importante para ella – te lo regalo tu madre antes de morir – continuo hablando para ver si ella cambia de opinión.

Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo – le había respondido con una sonrisa al ver la preocupación que tenía su novio – aquí tiene – dijo mientras tenía el collar en sus manos.

Entrégaselo a Mokona el me entregara tu collar y al mismo tiempo les entregare el dispositivo que necesitan lo cual hará que Syaoran aparente tener poderes mágicos, con esto la maestra de cartas no se dará cuenta de las diferencias de ellos – hablaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Meiling no deberías haber entregado tu collar – Syaoran se encontraba apenado por el sacrificio que había hecho ya que no era su responsabilidad hacer eso.

No te preocupes – trato de decirle para que no se sienta culpable por lo que había hecho – por lo menos así Sakura no se pondrá triste al enterarse de que tú no eres Shaoran – estaba preocupada de que eso pasara y ella no quería eso – ya que el tonto de mi primo no quiere venir al verla es la única solución que encuentro hasta hacerlo entrar en razón – eso la irritaba mas porque Xiao Lang era tan terco en aceptar sus sentimientos.

Ya es muy tarde y ustedes deben estar cansados será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – intervino Yien al ver el enojo que tenía Meiling y al parecer todos se encontraban cansados por ese largo día así que todos asintieron, él les había mostrado en que cuarto dormirían y una vez que él y Meiling estuvieron en su cuarto empezaron a hablar acerca de lo que había dicho Meiling hace un rato – Sabes bien Meiling porque él no puede venir – quiso defender a su amigo ya que ellos sabían la razón por la que él no quería ver a Sakura.

Lo sé, Yien – ella sabía exactamente no quería que se lo recordara peor eso era lo que irritaba – creo que debería romper el compromiso que tiene con Mizumi para poder estar con Sakura antes de que sea demasiado tarde – lo único que ella quería era que sus amigos fueran felices – pero como es un tonto no lo hace, no es que no me agrade Mizumi, pero él no la quiere y no quiero que sea infeliz – solo quería evitar que su primo cometiera el peor error de su vida ya que lo quería mucho.

Sabes el lo pensó por mucho tiempo, se que quiere a Mizumi y sabiendo lo que iban a pedirle los ancianos del concilio es que decidió comprometerse con ella, cuando hable con Xiao Lang me comento que efectivamente los ancianos le pidieron que se comprometiera ya que con un compromiso podría demostrar que ya no es muy joven para tomar el mando del clan Li pero que una vez presente a su prometida este compromiso no podrá romperse – Yien trataba de que ella comprendiera a su primo además de que estaba seguro de que Shaoran si quería a Mizumi si no porque se habría comprometido con ella.

Si es como dices entonces con mayor razón debería romper con ella antes de que la presente ante los ancianos del concilio… – le respondió Meiling pero se había acordado de algo que no le había dicho – olvide decirte que estamos en un gran problema,… Shaoran en este momento se encuentra en Japón – su novio la veía con sorpresa, ella estaba preocupada ya que no sabía que iba a pasar si esos dos se encontraban.

¡QUE! – Dio un grito Yien ya que él le había dicho que no iba a venir – No que no iba a venir, que es lo que está ocurriendo Xiao Lang nunca cambia sus planes… al menos que haya pasado algo grave será mejor comunicarnos con el.

Eso también pensé, pero lo peor es que no vine solo sino con Mizumi – le terminaba de decir lo que Wei le había contado.

Y que haremos si Sakura se encuentra con Shaoran y Mizumi eso le destrozara el corazón – Yien había escuchado hablar mucho de Sakura gracias a su amigo y a Meiling y ahora que la había conocido se dio cuenta de que ella una persona especial le había agradado y le ponía triste de ella descubriera la verdad de esa forma.

Por ese motivo es que pague con mi collar ese aparato que nos dio Yukko, para que Sakura siga creyendo que Syaoran es el verdadero Shaoran – ella haría lo que fuera para que su amiga no sufriera.

Pero no vas a poder evitar que se encuentren los cuatro – le había dicho Yien ya era una cosa inevitable que en algún momento ellos cuatro se encontraran ahora que Shaoran se encontraba en Japón las probabilidades eran mas certeras.

Sé que no lo voy a poder evitar que se encuentren algún día – respondió Meiling a lo que Yien trataba de decirle – pero, hare todo lo posible para que ese día no llegue así que en este momento llamare a Shaoran para que me diga donde esta exactamente para poder evitar ir a ese lugar – Meiling había ideado un plan para que Shaoran no se encuentre con Sakura.

Crees que resulte – Yien no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba planeando y tenía muchas dudas a su plan pero eso era lo que le gustaba de ella de que haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos.

Ya verás – decía mientras agarraba el teléfono – porque no contesta – dijo furiosa al ver que su primo no respondía.

En un hotel cerca de la torre de Tokyo

Descansaremos en este lugar y ya mañana empezaremos con nuestra investigación – informaba Shaoran a su prometida mientras dejaban sus maletas en el piso quería decirle algo mas pero su teléfono empezó a sonar, no quería responder ya que tenía la ligera sospecha de quien sería la persona – Shaoran tu teléfono está sonando ¿no contestaras? – le había dicho Mizumi sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_Que hare cuando se entere que estoy en Japón, cuando le dije que no vendría _– pensaba Shaoran mientras veía el teléfono ya que sabría que le iba gritar pero se decidió por contestar, pero antes de eso da un suspiro para darse ánimos – ¿quien habla?

¡¿Como que quien habla?!, no sabes quién soy – Meiling sí que estaba enojada por la forma en que contesto el teléfono por lo menos esperaba un hola o ¿Meiling como estas?, pero no, que insensible era su primo en algunas ocasiones.

En estos momento me encuentro muy ocupado Meiling así que dime qué es lo que quieres – Shaoran pensaba que lo iba a dejar sordo con ese grito que dio cuando le respondió pero no estaba de ánimos ya que se encontraba preocupado por lo que pasaba en ese lugar.

Me podrías explicar porque estas en Japón ya que tú me dejaste en claro que no vendrías – le reprochaba su prima – Se lo que te dije pero es un asunto del concilio por ese motivo estoy aquí – le respondía con mucha tranquilidad no debía perder la calma.

Y… - no sabía si continuar o no pero se decidió preguntarle aunque ya sabía la respuesta – ¿veras a Kinomoto ya que te encentras aquí?

Shaoran se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta que le había hecho pero no sabía que decir, Mizumi estaba confundida por la reacción de Shaoran le gustaría saber que le había dicho Meiling para que dejara tan sorprendido a Shaoran ya que eso no era muy típico en el, por qué ni siquiera se sorprendió al saber lo de su compromiso.

No, eso está en el pasado – fue lo que dijo ya que era verdad eso ya era pasado ahora estaba comprometido con Mizumi debía dejar para siempre sus recuerdos atrás era lo mejor.

En serio, entonces no te importaría que Sakura este con otra persona ¿verdad? – quería saber cómo reaccionaría Shaoran ante esta pregunta tenía dudas.

Se quedo callado no sabía que decir pero solo al escuchar esa palabras algo en su interior se rompía no sabía que era, pero no podía hacer nada se tenía que casar no solo porque era su deber sino porque el realmente quiere a Mizumi y aunque todavía no la amaba como se lo merece tendría que aprender a amarla cosa que no era imposible ya que ella era muy importante para él los recuerdos de su niñez con Sakura tendría que dejarlos ir ya que parece que ella se había olvidado de el cosa que no tendría que importarle.

¡Meiling que hiciste! – Yien estaba muy sorprendido al ver lo que Meiling había hecho – que tal si decide buscarla y ve que hay otra persona idéntica a él y que para empeorarlo supuestamente esta con Sakura – trato de hacer razonar a su querida novia sobre lo que había hecho – No lo había pensado pero ya veré que hago – fue lo único que le había respondido con una sonrisa.

En serio… me alegro por ella – Shaoran no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento pero no podía demostrarlo ya que Mizumi estaba ahí y no quería lastimarla – hablamos mañana ya es muy tarde – justo cuando iba a colgar – Espera Shaoran si estas feliz por Sakura te puedo pedir un favor – no sabía porque le había dicho eso pero no importaba – ¿Cual? - Shaoran no sabía que favor le iba pedir pero esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

Te quiero pedir que ni se te ocurra venir a Tomoeda ya que no quiero que te encuentres con ella creo que es lo mejor – la voz de Meiling sonaba muy serio, Shaoran se dio cuenta.

En que estaba pensando su prima si hace poco le quera obligar a golpes para que fuera a ver a Sakura, pero ahora ni quiere que se le acerque algunas veces no entendía a las mujeres – estoy de acuerdo contigo no pienso ir a Tomoeda – una vez que dijo esto colgó el teléfono.

Mizumi no entendía nada hasta que en ese momento se siente una presencia dirige su mirada a Shaoran para saber si él había sentido lo mismo, el le afirma con un gesto sus sospechas entonces empezó hacer un hechizo para saber en qué lugar se encuentra – poderes de la naturaleza agua, tierra, aire y vida – al mencionar estas palabras una luz empieza a cubrirla – como una vez fue ahora lo será, liberación de magia – la luz empieza a mostrarle algo y desaparece – esa presencia es muy poderosa y se encuentra cerca de la torre de Tokyo será mejor que vayamos a investigar – pero Shaoran le hizo un señal de negación mientras se estaba ponía su abrigo.

Es muy peligroso por ahora iré solo es lo mejor así que espérame aquí Mizumi – fue lo único que dijo mientras salía de la habitación dejando ahí parada a Mizumi.

Shaoran iba corriendo por las calles de Tokyo mientras más se acerca la presencia se hacía más poderosa una vez que hubo llegado a la torre de Tokyo no había nadie en ese lugar lo que era muy raro pero mientras revisaba de donde provenía la presencia vio el sitio de donde provenía y pudo ver a una persona parada en la punta de la torre, el cual sonreía por su visita.

**Notas de autor**

Lo siento se que dije que publicaría semanalmente pero surgieron un par de cosas que evitaron que publicara como podrán ver los primeros 5 capítulos siguen siendo los mismo con ligeros cambios lo nuevo fue el prologo ya sabrán por que lo puse ahora desde el capitulo 6 ya no serán las mismas que las que publique antes así que tienen que leerlo.

Hiyori aceptas comentarios sean buenos o malos me pondré feliz muchas gracias a las personas que pusieron como favorite mi historia gracias

lalo5890


	6. Pluma 6

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

"_**Letra cursiva"**_para diferentes cosas como recuerdos o sueños etc.

_**Letra cursiva **_son pensamientos solo aclaro para que no se confundanal igual que lo mismo de siempre

Syaoran de TRC

Shaoran de CCS

Sakura de CCS

Princesa Sakura o simplemente princesa TRC

Es un poco molesto estar poniendo tienda Yukko, casa de Sakura, etc. así que cuando haba un cambio de escenario solamente pondré *************** y en algunos casos seguiré poniendo los lugares

**Pluma 6**

**La segunda pluma**

Todo estaba resultando mejor de lo que había pensado, su padre ya había ordenado la desaparición de Li Shaoran no tuvo que hacer nada para que sucediera eso su padre seria de más ayuda de lo que había imaginado y una vez que se apodere de esos objetos lograra su objetivo haber acabado con sus descendientes y quedarse con sus creaciones, en lo único que tendría que concentrarse ahora seria en buscarla porque sabía que ella había vuelto y esta vez no la dejaría, debía marcharse.

Era el último lugar que tenía que revisar y no había encontrado nada se sentía frustrado, se dirigió a su automóvil muy pronto anochecería ya tenía todo listo para marcharse solo debía recogerlas de su casa. Una vez que llego vio a su padre que se encontraba en el despacho, antes de irse debía hablar con él.

No importaba lo que iba hacer, nadie se enterraría ni siquiera su hijo todo lo que quería hacer era por su bien incluso si eso era manchando sus manos de sangre, escucho unos golpes en la puerta supo que era su querido hijo, el cual ingreso haciendo una reverencia – bienvenido hijo – se paró de su asiento para ir a saludarlo pero una vez que estuvo cerca de el había perdido el conocimiento.

El joven desde que había entrado había estado recitando un hechizo en un idioma antiguo cuando termino fue en ese momento en el que su padre había perdido el conocimiento – lo siento padre – no podía negarlo había querido a esa persona si no lo hubiera recordado el no estaría haciendo eso pero no descansaría hasta cumplir sus sueños y si eso incluía incluso destruir a su propio padre lo haría – cuando despiertes no recordaras lo que sucedió, tu objetivo será apoderarte de las creaciones del mago Clow ya que son necesarias deberás obtenerlas cueste lo que cueste – fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse dejándolo ahí.

Había pasado unas cuantas horas hasta que su fiel sirviente entro al despacho para ver si se le ofrecía alguna cosa a su señor se preocupo al verlo en el piso sin reaccionar, se acerco rápidamente a él – mi señor, despierte – repitió varias veces cuando lo vio reincorporarse sintió un alivio – ¿que es lo que sucedió? – Fue lo primero que pregunto al verlo – lo siento mi señor pero no lo se lo encontré tirado, le sucedió algo.

Debió ser el cansancio – no quería decir nada mas, no recordaba lo que había sucedido para que se haya desmayado se acerco a su escritorio para tomar sus píldoras pero se percato de una carta no recordaba haberla visto antes, la tomo no tenia remitente eso le extraño al abrirla encontró una nota, era de su hijo.

Padre, debo marcharme tengo unos asuntos que atender no se preocupe.

Era lo único que decía la nota se encontraba confundido que el que tenía que hacer su hijo para haberse marchado de esa forma pero creyó que era lo mejor por el momento.

Todo el lugar se encontraba tranquilo no se escuchaba ningún ruido ni siquiera las quejas de su jefa lo cual era muy raro ya que él sabía muy bien que a estas horas ella le reclamaba por la comida y para que negarlo también por sake pero se había quedado pensativa después de haber hablado con los viajeros, los cuales se encontraban en esa dimensión pidiéndole ayuda pero ella les había mentido al decirles que se encontraban en un distante tiempo –Yukko-san...¿Está bien que les hayas mentido? – Al no recibir respuesta decidió continuar – puedo preguntarle del porque les dijo que estábamos en un distinto tiempo ya que eso no es verdad – continuaba hablando el chico tratando de entender la razón de lo que había sucedido cuando se comunicaron con los viajeros.

Elhecho de que ellos hayan llegado precisamente a este lugar es, porque algo sucederá, algo que cambiara la vida de los cuatro, su destino se decidirá aquí, el hecho de haberles mentido, es para que no vinieran a este lugar ya que su destino era encontrarse con la maestra de carta no puedo intervenir en eso sin importar lo que pase – el joven no había comprendido bien lo que decía la bruja, pero el solo hecho de que no les digiera la verdad debía ser por algo muy importante que incluso para que ella no pueda intervenir porque aunque lo negara el sabia que de alguna forma ella les ayudaría.

Mizumi no entendía nada hasta que en ese momento se siente una presencia dirige su mirada a Shaoran para saber si él había sentido lo mismo, el le afirma con un gesto sus sospechas entonces empezó hacer un hechizo para saber en qué lugar se encuentra – poderes de la naturaleza agua, tierra, aire y vida – al mencionar estas palabras una luz empieza a cubrirla – como una vez fue ahora lo será, liberación de magia – la luz empieza a mostrarle algo y desaparece – esa presencia es muy poderosa y se encuentra cerca de la torre de Tokyo será mejor que vayamos a investigar – pero Shaoran le hizo un señal de negación mientras se estaba ponía su abrigo.

Es muy peligroso por ahora iré solo es lo mejor así que espérame aquí Mizumi – fue lo único que dijo mientras salía de la habitación dejando ahí parada a Mizumi.

Shaoran iba corriendo por las calles de Tokyo mientras más se acerca la presencia se hacía más poderosa una vez que hubo llegado a la torre de Tokyo no había nadie en ese lugar lo que era muy raro pero mientras revisaba de donde provenía la presencia vio el sitio de donde provenía y pudo ver a una persona parada en la punta de la torre, el cual sonreía por su visita.

Torre de Tokyo

Se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Tokyo esa presencia que había sentido en el hotel le preocupaba, no podía negarlo era poderosa tenía que saber de que se trataba para poder así cumplir su misión lo más rápido posible y así poder regresar a china lo mas antes posible, mientras más se acercaba a la torre, esa presencia se hacía más poderosa, una vez que hubo llegado a la torre de Tokyo se percato que no había nadie estaba completamente vacío eso le extraño, pero era lo mejor así nadie saldría lastimado decidió revisar los alrededores tenía que encontrar la fuente de ese poder no encontraba nada como si hubiese desaparecido pero no era cierto ya que al dirigir su vista a la torre distinguió una silueta y lo supo él era el dueño de esa magia, el cual sonrió al verlo.

Así que viniste Li Shaoran – había cierta burla al decir su nombre – creo que me divertiré un poco antes de cumplir mi misión – agrego tranquilamente mientras saltaba de la torre para llegar justo en frente de Shaoran el cual se posiciono en ataque.

No entiendo que es lo que quieres de mi, pero si tu misión es atentar contra la magia te detendré en este instante – lo miraba seriamente no podía verlo bien ya que este se encontraba cubierto por una capa, le era difícil ver su rostro – dime tu nombre – le ordeno el joven de ojos ámbar sin dejar de verlo amenazadoramente el aura de esa persona no le agradaba para nada, era una persona peligrosa.

Creo que en estos momentos no interesa mi nombre, pero de todas formas te lo diré, mi nombre es Kukai y la razón por la que estoy aquí es por órdenes de mi amo, mi deber es el acabar con el heredero del clan Li, Xiao Lang Li – sonrió.

Casa de los Kinomoto

"_Había estado caminando por un buen rato, todo el lugar se encontraba oscuro no podía reconocer nada hasta que pudo distinguir la salida era una habitación rodeada con enormes ventanas al acercarse pudo darse cuenta de donde se encontraba – así que es la torre de Tokyo – murmuro para sí misma – es un sueño – agrega y ve aparecer una pluma delante de ella – eres tú de nuevo – pero como en todos sus sueños volvió a desaparecer, vio atentamente la torre y pudo distinguir a dos personas pero no podía verlos bien - ¿Quiénes podrán ser ellos? – se pregunto pero si pudo distinguir lo que traían en sus manos uno de ello tenía una espada de color negro nunca lo había visto, el otro también tenía una espada pero no podía verla bien, vio como las dos personas empezaban a atacarse se dio cuenta que había una diferencia de poder ya que uno de ellos estaba perdiendo – debo ayudarlo – no entendía el por que pero quería ayudar a esa persona, no podía moverse, no se sentía tranquila aunque no pudiera ver de quien se trataba tenía el deseo de ayudarlo quería invocar sus cartas pero estas no aparecían se dio cuenta de que kero ni Yue estaban a su lado como en sus otros sueños, había sucedido algo, no sabía porque pero presentía quien era esa persona, lo veía caer – por favor – rogaba tal vez así se libraría de esa fuerza que evitaba que se moviera – sha..."_

¡SHAORAN! – grito una vez que se levanto se sentía agitada se toco la frente había rastros de sudor debió al sueño, lo pudo recordar estaba asustada tenía miedo su sueño fue tan real el pequeño guardián había salido de su cuarto* - ¿Que ocurrió Sakura? porque gritaste de esa manera – exclama el pequeño kero al ser despertado por los gritos de su querida amiga se había llevado un susto pero al verla en ese estado se preocupo más que le habría pasado para que ella se encuentre así.

Lo siento kero, pero creo Shaoran está en peligro – se disculpo pero se sentía preocupada no podía dejar esa angustia que sentía en esos momentos – yo… debo llamarlo, no creo que mejor voy a su casa – vio que su guardián iba a quejarse – no me sentiré tranquila hasta saber que se encuentra bien – sin que kero le diga algo Sakura saca su báculo mágico para hacer aparecer las carta mirror – por favor ocupa mi lugar – le pidió, para después dirigirse a la ventana de su habitación – Sakura espera no…- era tarde Sakura ya se había ido suspiro no había podido detenerla.

No quería escuchar las quejas de su amigo por eso había salido de esa manera y no quería pensar en lo que le diría su hermano si la llegaba a descubrir, mientras corría a la casa de Shaoran muchos pensamientos estaban rondaban por su cabeza – _Que podría significar este sueño_ – no pudo pensar en nada mas, ya que sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al lugar donde se encontraban Shaoran, Meiling y Yien sin pensarlo empezó a tocar la puerta.

Después de una "_bueno charla _"con su primo había decidido irse a dormir pero el sonido de la puerta había arruinado sus planes - ¿Quien rayos viene de visita a esta hora? – se quejaba Meiling mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa a ver quién de quien se trataba –pero Sakura… ¿que estás haciendo aquí? y ¿a esta hora?- pregunto una vez que la vio muy agitada como si algo le hubiera pasado se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Lo siento pero… yo quería saber si Shaoran se encuentra bien – lo único que le importaba en ese momento era el bienestar del muchacho castaño ya que ese sueño le había dejado una extraña sensación que todavía no se la podía quitar Meiling no entendía porque motivo quería verlo se asusto tal vez ella había descubierto su engaño.

Si… él está durmiendo – le respondió pero al ver el rostro que había puesto cuando vino, decidió preguntarle el por qué esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando – ¿porque estás asustadas pasó algo o lo descubriste? – Cuando Sakura había escuchado que Shaoran se encontraba bien se había tranquilizado – me preocupaba de que algo le había pasado ya que tuve un extraño sueño que me inquieto mucho – respondió a su pregunta olvidando la otra parte.

¿Tuviste un sueño? Todo está bien Sakura no te preocupes veras que solo ha sido un sueño – trato de tranquilizarla para que no se preocupara, pero el hecho era de que ella tuviera un sueño, significaba que tal vez le iba a pasar algo su primo o tal vez al Syaoran que se encontraba en este momento con ella todo era confuso en especial en tener a dos personas iguales no sabía por quien preocuparse ya que aunque todavía no conociera a Syaoran le había agradado.

Lo siento por haber venido a esta hora, es que…- se disculpaba para después ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse Meiling lo había entendido – te lo repito no debes preocuparte se que te preocupaste por Shaoran por eso tuviste que venir para estar más tranquila – la había tranquilizado.

Syaoran había escuchado unos ruido así que decidió salir de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido ya que no quería despertar a sus amigos, al salir escucho unas voces las reconoció de inmediato tomo la decisión de usar ese objeto que habían obtenido de Yukko gracias a Meiling activándola, se acerco y las vio, Sakura al verlo se sonrojo mas Meiling al ver la expresión de su amiga decidió darse la vuelta encontrándose con el joven castaño – que suerte que apareciste Shaoran ahora Sakura tendrá quien acompañarle a su casa es muy peligroso que camine sola en especial a estas horas – vio como su amiga se sonrojaba mas y se dio cuenta de que Syaoran también tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras asentía, cerró la puerta una vez que los vio irse.

Una vez que se fueron, Fye y Mokona salieron de la habitación – Mokona sintió la presencia de la Sakura – dijo Mokona una vez que se encontraron con Meiling en la sala – entonces eso significa que la Sakurita de este mundo estuvo aquí, no es cierto Meiling y parece que Syaoran se fue con ella – decía Fye con una sonrisa mientras agarraba a Mokona aunque el ya lo sabía en especial desde que lo vio salir de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido – Tienes razón, se acaban de ir creí que era mejor que Syaoran la acompañe, así que será mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir incluso tu peluche –señalo a mokona – Mokona no es un peluche Mokona es Mokona – respondió Mokona mientras se acercaba a Meiling – ¿Y que es un Mokona se podría saber? – Pregunto, ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era y para ella parecía un peluche al igual que Kerberos claro en su falsa identidad –pues es un Mokona–Meiling casi se cae de cara al estilo anime cuando escucho la respuesta que le había dado pero solo le salió una enorme gota.

¿Que es lo que paso?–pregunto Kurogane saliendo de su escondite una vez que la joven se fue a su cuarto – oh Kurotan ¿no estabas dormido? – pregunto una vez Fye una vez que lo vio le salió una vena a Kurogane por ese apodo tenía tantas ganas de asesinarlo –deja de ponerme nombres estúpidos – Respondió rápidamente – papa se enojó – le respondió mientras seguía viendo el rostro enojado de Kurogane – la Sakura de este mundo vino a ver a Syaoran – agrego ya lo había molestado lo suficiente.

Es muy tarde para visitas, algo debió pasar para que ella viniera – comento Kurogane, el mago no había dicho nada pero el también tenía esas sospechas en especial al sentir ese enorme poder mágico, se dirigió a la habitación tenía el presentimiento de Syaoran tardaría un buen rato, se alegro que la princesa estuviera durmiendo en estos momento era lo mejor por ahora.

El trayecto a su casa estaba silencio ninguno decía nada y era un poco incomodo para los dos que no sabían que decirse cada con un motivo diferente, Sakura poco a poco se sentía más tranquila con Shaoran a su lado siempre estar con él le traía paz y tranquilidad quería decirle algo cuando lo sintió una débil presencia ya que se encontraba un poco lejos de donde estaban ellos se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia Shaoran para saber si el igual lo había sentido – ¿ocurre algo Sakura? – pregunto el muchacho un poco preocupado por la forma en que se había detenido.

¿Shaoran no sientes esa presencia? – pregunto con duda al ver la confusión de su acompañante, lo cual confundió al joven ámbar – "_el Shaoran de este mundo tiene magia" –_ recordó lo que había dicho Yien, entonces supo que Sakura había sentido algo, así que asintió – se encuentra un poco lejos – agrego concentrándose – entonces será mejor ir averiguar ¿no lo crees? – decidió el joven con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida.

Tienes razón – le respondió mientras agarraba el dije que llevaba puesto – llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo– empezó a recitar su conjuro a la vez que su símbolo mágico de la estrella aparecía a sus pies – ¡LIBERATE! – grito mientras ese dije en forma de estrella se transformaba en un báculo que dejo fascinado a Syaoran, se sentía un poco avergonzada de cómo le está viendo Shaoran aunque no sabía porque ya que desde que empezó con la captura de las cartas el estaba presente siempre que invocaba su báculo, decidió no tomarle mucha atención a ese sentimiento tomo una de sus cartas –Vuelo – llamo a su carta pero estaba vez le ordeno a su carta que transformara su báculo como cuando era pequeña, la carta obedeció su orden posándose en su báculo al cual le aparecieron dos enormes alas, Sakura se monto en su báculo y le ofreció su mano a Syaoran para que este igualmente se suba, Syaoran capto el mensaje tomo la mano de Sakura subiéndose al báculo para emprender vuelo hacia el lugar donde habían sentido ese poder.

Te equivocas al creer que podrás eliminarme así de rápido – alega Shaoran viendo fijamente a su oponente mientras llamaba a su espada hace aparecer su espada para la batalla viendo como su oponente también saca una espada pero esta era de color negro puede sentir que esa espada tenía un poder oscuro, maligno debía cuidarse de ella.

Los cuatro puntos principales dado por los dioses préstenme su poder – una gran ráfaga de viento empieza a cubrir a Shaoran – el poder que me fue concedió por el dios del rayo ¡RAITEI! ¡SHOURAI! – de su espada empieza a salir un poderosos rayo de luz que se dirigía directamente hacia Kukai impactándole completamente.

Shaoran sabía que ese ataque no había sido suficiente como para pode vencer a esa persona, entonces escucho su risa – en serioese es todo tu poder, entonces esto va a terminar más antes de lo que pensaba, creí que serias un mayor reto, que decepción– y solo con mover su espada empieza salir fuertes ráfagas de aire que se tornaban oscuras, Shaoran las empieza a esquivar con gran agilidad pero eran tantas que uno logro alcanzarloel cual lo vota contra una pared – Creí que sería más difícil eliminar al jefe del clan Li pero, creo que me equivoque no veo porque razón mi amo cree que eres un peligro para el – decía con una sonría en su rostro mientras miraba a Shaoran sin mucha importancia.

Shaoran se encontraba herido ya que antes de venir a Japón había tenido una pelea con un mago que tenía que ser encarcelado por el mal uso de la magia*, eso lo había dejado sin mucha fuerza, además ese golpe lo había lastimado que lo había herido en un costado, pero a la vez también se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra la pared cuando recibió el ataque debió descansar como se lo había sugerido Mizumi– todavía no te he demostrado todo mi poder – estaba diciendo Shaoran mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, tenía que averiguar exactamente qué era lo que estaban planeando esa persona y su amo tenía el presentimiento de que esto tenía que ver con el asunto por lo que lo habían enviado a este lugar, así que empezó a desvainar su espada para poder luchar con el frente a frente, pero antes de que Shaoran se acerque para darle el primer golpe Kukai le lanza un poderoso rayo justo en la herida del anterior golpe, Shaoran escupió sangre de su boca además había perdido mucha sangre por el primer ataque así que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Mejor acabo contigo de una vez y por todas – Kukai estaba a punto de clavarle su espada, pero su espada es lanzada lejos de el por un flecha, no era cualquier flecha ya que esta tenía un poder mágico, empezó a buscar a la persona que había lanzado aquella flecha y se encontró con una joven alta con el pelo largo color negro con unos hermosos ojos color violeta oscuro en una esquina agarrando un arco con una flecha.

Aléjate de Shaoran si no quieres salir lastimado – se sentía un poco nerviosa pero no lo demostraba mientras le reclama Mizumi sin dejar de apuntarle con su flecha, pero Kukai no hacía caso a sus advertencias – Crees que con tu flecha podrás acabarme – contesto con burla divertido por la amenaza de la joven – no me subestimes – continuo mientras no quitaba su mirada de Mizumi para ver cuál era su siguiente movimiento.

Tienes razón – respondió rápidamente Mizumi ya que podía ver que sus poderes no iban a ser suficientes para poder acabarlo – no voy a poder acabar contigo con una sola flecha incluso mi poder mágico no es tan poderoso como el tuyo pero… – mientras decía esto Mizumi sin que Kukai se diera cuenta estaba haciendo un hechizo para poder ayudar a Shaoran y escapar, ya que ese hombre tenía unos poderes muy asombrosos, Mizumi lanzo su flecha al cielo el cual desprendió una enorme energía de luz, una vez que llego al cielo exploto arriba de ellos produciendo humo, el cual los cubrió por completo, Mizumi aprovecho esto para poder ir por Shaoran, una vez que el humo se esparció Kukai vio que esa chica y el jefe del clan Li habían desaparecido.

_No importa, muy pronto podre acabar con ellos_ – pensaba mientras veía al horizonte en eso no muy lejos una joven lo observaba

************10 minutos antes****************

La presencia que sentí era de este lugar – comento la joven esmeralda a su compañero hace poco que habían llegado vio como el joven castaño veía todo a su alrededor para poder encontrar alguna pista, hasta que su mirada se dirige a un joven un poco mayor que se encontraba cerca de la torre sin pensarlo mucho agarro a Sakura para poder esconderse, la joven se había sorprendido por tal acción pero al dirigir su mirada donde estaba viendo Syaoran pudo ver a un hombre – ¿quien podrá ser él? – pregunto inconscientemente Sakura y era la misma pregunta que se hacia el joven había algo en esa persona que no le agradaba.

Kukai se había percatado de unas presencias pero lo más desconcertante para él era que una de ellas era igual al de Li trato de buscarla su mirada se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Sakura, pero no había nadie ya que nuestros queridos personajes se habían escondido antes de que fueran descubiertos, Kukai decidió no darle importancia creyó que habría sido producto de su imaginación además de que la otra presencia no era la misma que la de esa chica que había venido a rescatarlo lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era marcharse.

Una vieron marcharse a esa persona los jóvenes decidieron salir de su escondite, Syaoran veía por donde se había marchado ese hombre mientras Sakura empieza a ver detenidamente la torre de Tokyo – _porque siempre soñare con este lugar _– pensaba Sakura mientras veía las estrellas – será mejor que nos marchemos – escucho decir al joven castaño, ella asintió como respuesta – estas un poco lejos creo que lo mejor sería que siguiéramos usando la carta vuelo – sugería Sakura con una sonrisa que puso un poco nerviosa a Syaoran – tienes razón.

Se encontraban volando por los cielos, Sakura se sentía feliz pero pudo ver a dos personas en la calle se percato que uno de ellos parecía inconsciente ya que la otra persona trataba de ayudarlo pero le era muy difícil ya que se trataba de una chica y la otra persona era un chico, algo le decía que tenía que ir ayudarlos pero, no podía ir por alguna razón, además pensó que sería muy extraño que unas personas que se encuentran volando en un báculo fueran a ayudarlos, no sabía que hacer y Syaoran se dio cuentas de la actitud de Sakura entonces se dio cuenta que veía debajo de ellos viendo a dos jóvenes, no creía que fueran peligrosos pero lo mejor era no hacer nada ya que nadie le garantizaba que ellos no eran compañeros de la persona que encontraron en la torre de Tokyo – Sakura creo que debemos apresurarnos, ya es muy tarde – esa frase hizo reaccionar a la joven esmeralda deseando que su hermano no la haya descubierto aun así que decidió acelerar el paso

************ Tiempo actual ****************

Había logrado escapar, eso le alivio – ¿Shaoran te encuentras bien?... – no recibía respuesta – por favor responde – Mizumi estaba preocupada por Shaoran todavía no había despertado y lo peor era que seguía perdiendo mucha sangre por la herida que tenia lo más importante para ella era llevarlo a un hospital para que fuera atendido.

Había escuchado una voz que lo estaba llamando trato de abrir sus ojos veía como Mizumi trataba de ayudarlo vio la preocupación en su rostro se sentía culpable por hacerle eso pero cuando dirigió su mirada al cielo oscuro pudo ver algo muy extraño le recordó algo de su infancia con esa imagen se había desmayado completamente.

En uno de los cuartos del hospital se encontraba Shaoran, estaba muy débil por haber perdido tanta sangre en el encuentro con Kukai, a su lado se encontraba Mizumi dormida justo en ese momento Shaoran había despertado dirigió su mirada hacia la muchacha le agradecía que estuviera a su lado – esa imagen que vi anoche pareció muy familiar… Sakura – lo poco que había podido reconocer de lo que había visto anoche eran dos personas montados en un bastón con alas, creía que se lo había imaginado pero solamente ese recuerdo le hizo sentir una enorme tristeza – lo mejor será dejarte ir y olvidarme de ti para siempre, por tu bien, el de Mizumi y el mío – se había dicho así mismo para darse fuerzas y creer lo que decía.

Lo que Shaoran no sabía era que Mizumi realmente no estaba dormida, ella estaba despierta y había escuchado todo lo que dijo, se sintió muy mal, pero ella sabía exactamente lo que Shaoran sentía por esa card captor japonesa, Meiling le había contado todo por un momento había pensado que el realmente se había olvidado de ella, pero estaba totalmente equivocada y recordó lo que Meiling le había contado sobre aquella muchacha hace mucho tiempo.

**************** Recuerdos ****************

Espérame Meiling – exclamaba Mizumi muy cansada por la carrera que acaban de tener, ella siempre le ganaba – descansemos un poco, sii – continua hablando mientras seguía agitada, ya que quería recuperar el aliento.

Eres muy lenta Mizumi – le respondió Meiling mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba ella – sabes bien que me encanta correr por la mañana es mucho más refrescante y divertido.

Lo sé pero no crees que ya deberíamos volver – le dijo mientras encontraba un lugar donde sentarse y tratar de recuperar el aire después de la maratón que le había hecho correr su amiga – Meiling… sabes...hace poco... – no sabía si preguntarle o no pero este momento era la mejor oportunidad – me dijiste hace tiempo que fuiste de viaje a Japón ¿verdad?

Si pero eso fue hace 2 años – le respondió rápido a su pregunta – y sabes una cosa me gustaría ir de nuevo, para poder ver a mis amigas, las extraño mucho – continuo hablando mientras veía el parque donde se encontraban descansado, ese parque le recordaba mucho al parque pingüino.

Y Shaoran también fue ¿cierto? – siguió preguntando Mizumi, no aguantaba la curiosidad pero al decir esto se sonrojo solamente al pronunciar el nombre de Shaoran y Meiling se había dado cuenta de ello y sabía exactamente donde le iba a llevar esta conversación.

Si, quieres que te cuente porque fuimos a Japón – no quería seguir con rodeos ya que sabía los sentimientos de su amiga tenía hacia su primo – En serio me contarías por que fueron ahí – respondió rápidamente Mizumi ya que ella verdaderamente quería conocer todo acerca de Shaoran – a mí me gustaría viajar a Japón – también quería conocer como era ese lugar ya que nunca había ido.

Meiling le empezó a contar toda la historia del porque Shaoran había ido a Japón empezó por hablar de las cartas Clow y como su primo tuvo que ir ahí para poder recolectarlas, pero en ese momento ya había una card captor recolectándolas y de cómo ella lo siguió a Japón las aventuras que tuvieron, el juicio final (que su primo le había contado) de cómo Shaoran se enamoró de Sakura, el cambio de las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura y por ultimo cuando Shaoran tuvo que regresar.

Así que Shaoran estaba enamorado de esa card captor japonesa – era la primera vez que escuchaba esa historia, no sabía que Shaoran estaba enamorado de otra persona no hace mucho que había llegado a Hong Kong era de una poderosa familia de magos, se había hecho una gran amiga de Meiling y cuando la fue a visitar conoció a Shaoran, al principio le pareció un chico muy serio hasta en un momento le daba miedo estar con él, pero al ir conociéndolo se dio cuenta que era una persona dulce y tierna y se enamoró de él sin darse cuenta – pero …antes de regresar Shaoran le confesó sus sentimientos

No sabía si decirle pero era su amiga y tenía que saber la verdad sobre su primo – pero Sakura nunca le respondió, pero creo que Shaoran sigue esperando su respuesta.

No muy lejos se encontraba Shaoran cerca de un árbol de flores de cerezo, Mizumi y Meiling lo vieron desde lejos, querían llamarlo, pero se dieron cuenta que estaba muy concentrado viendo aquel árbol para después dirigir su mirada al cielo y no quisieron molestarlo, así que solo lo vieron desde ese lugar.

Sakura… me hubiera gustado saber cuál es tu respuesta – suspiraba mientras veía el árbol el cual le hacía recuerdo a Sakura en ese instante sus hojas empezaron a caer – Sakura… volveré algún día, para poder decirte de nuevo mis sentimientos.

********************* Fin de recuerdos ******************

_Sigues enamorado de ella, ¿verdad Shaoran?_ – quería preguntarle pero estos pensamientos solo estarían en su mente mientras seguía echada, en aquel sillón del hospital junto a Shaoran.

Había sido la peor noche de su vida, trato lo posible de no llorar y por suerte lo había logrado pero la tristeza que sintió al escuchar a Shaoran seguía presente, dirigió su mirada donde se encontraba el joven, todavía se encontraba dormido decidió acercarse a él – no me gustaría dejarte solo por ahora pero debo regresar al hotel debo traer algunas cosas para ti ya que estarás un buen tiempo a veces eres tan testarudo – sonrió al decir lo ultimo no quería dejarlo solo tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de Shaoran sorprendiéndola provocando que se sonrojara totalmente por lo que había dicho antes separándose rápidamente de él.

No te preocupes Mizumi estaré bien – respondió la joven estaba nerviosa pero como no dijo nada de lo que había dicho antes no pudo quitar la preocupación de su rostro eso provoco que el siguiera hablando – Te dije que no te preocupes estaré bien – repetía Shaoran con una sonrisa para poder tranquilizar a Mizumi lo cual había conseguido además de que volvió hacerla sonrojar ya que se veía más atractivo con una sonrisa que con su habitual seriedad.

Está bien – decía mientras salía del cuarto, hasta ahora ella no sabía cómo Shaoran podía adivinar lo que pensaba lo que la desconcertaba un poco, decidió dejar atrás esos sentimientos de tristeza tenía que ayudarlo a cumplir su misión y tal vez con este viaje el llegara a sentir otro sentimiento más fuerte del que le tenía.

Cuando Shaoran se quedó volvió a quedar dormido la anestesia seguía haciendo efecto en ese momento el cuarto se volvió totalmente oscuro ni siquiera se podía escuchar el ruido de afuera entonces una persona aparece enfrente de Shaoran – Tú también me sirves Li Shaoran – decía mientras sostenía una pluma de la princesa y la empezaba a introducir en el cuerpo de Shaoran – en el momento indicado tú me ayudaras en mis planes – seguía hablando cuando la pluma se introdujo por completo es cuando la persona desaparece, Shaoran despertó ese mismo instante se había sentido extraño – ¿Que fue eso? – se pregunto al no ver nada extraño alrededor todo se encontraba exactamente igual desde la partida de Mizumi.

**Notas de autor**

No sé como poder justificarme, si lo sé, se que les dije que lo publicaría cada tres semanas y no pienso darle ninguna excusa que no sea cierta la verdad es que mi queridísima inspiración decidió marcharse en el peor momento mi mente estaba en blanco y no llegaban ningunas ideas y no solo con esta historia también con las otras T_T realmente lo siento, pero como podrán ver poco a poco se va revelando algunas cosas y otras que seguirán en incógnita.

Pero ahora si tratare de publicar más rápido y no tardarme meses como lo estuve haciendo últimamente quiero agradecer a todas las personas que pusieron en favoritos mi historia eso sí que me alegra y también a las personas que me dejan reviews aunque últimamente no recibí ninguno y no les culpo espero no me odien.

Si quieren mandarme una queja cartas bomba y cualquier arma que pueda dañarme no lo duden en enviármelo aunque mas preferiría un review aunque sea pequeño, nos vemos en la siguiente pluma.

**Aclaraciones**

Pequeño guardián había salido de su cuarto* (no sé si llámalo así pero recuerdan que Sakura le dio uno de los cajones de su escritorio para que pudiera ser la habitación de kero).

Shaoran se encontraba herido ya que antes de venir a Japón había tenido una pelea con un mago que tenía que ser encarcelado por el mal uso de la magia*(se que cuando Shaoran estaba en su natal chino primero se reunió con el honorable concilio para su compromiso y después fue enviado a Japón pero después de esa reunión el tenia una misión que le había dado el taipan en el cual salió herido pero como nuestro querido Shaoran es tan responsable no quiso descansar, se que no lo menciono ya que lo pondré en un omake que se trata sobre Mizumi y Shaoran)

lalo5890


	7. Pluma 7

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

"_**Letra cursiva"**_para diferentes cosas como recuerdos o sueños etc.

_**Letra cursiva **_son pensamientos solo aclaro para que no se confundanal igual que lo mismo de siempre

Syaoran de TRC

Shaoran de CCS

Sakura de CCS

Princesa Sakura o simplemente princesa TRC

**Pluma 7**

**Empieza la búsqueda**

Casa de Shaoran Li

después de lo que habia sucedido en la noche syaoran no habia descansado esa persona que habian visto cerca de la torre era sospechosa y aunque el sabia que no tenia magia se dio cuenta de un aura maligna que provenia de ese sujeto, todos esos pensamientos habian evitado que pudiera cerrar los ojos toda la noche, al ver a su alrededor vio que sus compañeros seguian durmiendo decidio que lo mejor seria dar una vuelta para poder aclarar algunas dudas que tenia ademas de poder pensar y meditar en donde se podía encontrar la pluma de la princesa.

_Donde estarán las plumas de la princesa Sakura_ – eran los únicos pensamientos que se encontraban en la cabeza de Syaoran, mientras este caminaba por la calle no se dio cuenta que había llegado al parque pingüino el primer lugar donde habían llegado en es mundo, contemplándolo vio que en uno de los columpios se encontraba Sakura en su rostro solo reflejaba tristeza, así que decidió ir a ver que le pasaba, pero antes de eso había activado el dispositivo que había conseguido gracias a Meiling con el objetivo de que Sakura no se diera cuenta – Sakura….. ¿Porque estas en este lugar tan temprano? - pregunto una vez que estuvo cerca de ella.

Sakura estaba pensando en por que se sentía tan extraña cuando vio a esas personas ayer en la noche, pero lo que más le intrigaba era que una de esas personas tenía casi la misma presencia de Shaoran pero eso era imposible ya que el se encontraba a su lado ese momento, pero ese hecho no podía explicar por qué sus presencias eran tan parecidas, eso era lo que le confundía mas, estaba tan concentrada que no se había percatado que Syaoran estaba a su lado, hasta que este dijo su nombre Sakura – Ah! – Dio un grito y estuvo apunto de caerse – Sh-shaoran me asústate, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí y por cierto buenos días – fue lo último que dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

Buenos días Sakura, sabes te tengo que decir algo muy importante para mi – Syaoran estaba decidido en decirle la verdad a Sakura ya no podría engañarle más se sentía culpable al fingir ser el otro Shaoran pero con solo ver su sonrisa una parte de él se estaba arrepintiendo tal vez solo tal vez no debería decirle nada.

Shaoran – se detuvo un momento antes de continuar – es por el motivo de tu visita a Japón, ¿verdad? – preguntaba mientras su mirada seguía viendo el horizonte, tenia miedo a saber que se iría.

Sakura yo … – su misión es encontrar las plumas de la princesa cueste lo que cueste, pero no quería seguir engañando a Sakura, pero la verdad la pondría muy triste cosa que él no quería, no sabía el motivo pero por nada del mundo quería verla triste creía que era por el parecido a la princesa – vine aquí, porque estoy en busca de unas plumas muy importantes – habia decidido que por el momento no diría nada esperaria a que meiling encontrara una forma de convencer a su alter ego, empezó dibujar en el suelo la forma de la pluma para poder mostrarle lo que estaba buscando tenia las esperanzas de que ella lo ayudaría en su búsqueda.

¿Estás buscando unas plumas parecidas a la del dibujo? – Preguntaba dudosamente mientras observaba aquel dibujo – yo te ayudare a buscarlas, Shaoran – dijo decidida una vez que vio de reojo el dibujo – espera un momento…. – dijo Sakura cuando vio detenidamente la pluma – yo…. he visto esta pluma antes, fue en un sueño, no si recuercadas que mis sueños son premonitorios como la vez que soñe de tu llegada y al dia siguiente llegaste - sonrie ante sus recuerdos siendo escuchado por syaoran - pero no estoy segura del lugar exacto…. ya que desapareció frente a mí, pero podríamos buscar primero en la torre de Tokyo ya que ahí fue donde la vi en mis sueños.

De acuerdo, entonces empezaremos a buscar primero por la torre de Tokyo – Syaoran estaba contento de por lo menos tener una pista de donde podría estar la pluma aunque sea muy mínima, habría la posibilidad de que se encontrara en ese lugar – ahora vuelvo tengo que traer a alguien para que nos ayude a buscar a pluma – cuando Sakura le hizo una señal de afirmación, Syaoran empezó a correr a casa de Shaoran, con la ayuda de Mokona le sería más fácil buscar la pluma de la princesa, cuando llego todos ya estaban despiertos y desayunando excepto la princesa Sakura.

¿Dónde fuiste Syaoran? Nos estábamos preocupando – preguntaba Meiling mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche – Fui a dar un paseo y me encontré con Sakura – para luego explicarles lo que quería hacer mientras buscaba a Mokona – ¿Mokona me acompañas a un lugar? – Pregunto Syaoran una vez que vio a Mokona – Por supuesto Mokona ira contigo – decía mientras saltaba al hombro de Syaoran.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Shaoran les dijo – Iréa buscar las plumas de la princesa Sakura con Mokona por favor cuiden de la princesa mientras no estoy – les decía a Fye y Kurogane los cuales solo asentían aunque realmente el único que respondió fue Fye mientras Kurogane tomaba una vaso de sake.

No debes preocuparte Syaoran, que nosotros cuidaremos de ella, verdad kuro-rin – decía Fye a Syaoran mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Kurogane – no te preocupes mocoso nosotros la vigilaremos – respondió para que Syaoran no se preocupara tanto, y por lo tanto Kurogane no se había dado cuenta de cómo lo había llamo Fye o prefería no hacerle caso.

Entonces nos vemos luego – se despidió mientras se dirigía a la puerta para luego marcharse.

Parque pingüino

Lo siento Tomoyo, hoy acompañare a Shaoran a buscar unas cosas, por eso no voy a poder acompañarte – hablaba por teléfono sintiéndose un poco culpable de no poder salir con su amiga, pero en esos momentos ella quería ayudar a Syaoran pase lo que pase – no te preocupes, Sakura solo quería avisarte que hoy me tengo que ir de viaje, así que está bien – trataba de calmar a su amiga para que no sienta mal por no poder salir con ella.

En serio – fue la única respuesta de su amiga – sí, tengo que acompañar a mi madre a uno de los lanzamientos del nuevo producto de la compañía, pero que mala suerte tengo ya que no voy a poder grabarte saliendo con Shaoran, es una escena que no me gustaría perder – Sakura casi se cae al suelo al oír el comentario de su amiga mientras se escuchaba la risa de ella al otro lado al solo imaginarse como se había puesto Sakura una vez que dijo su comentario.

En eso llego Syaoran con algo en las manos, era algo blanco y redondo pero no sabía que era exactamente – luego, te cuento todo Tomoyo, adiós, Shaoran ya llego nos vemos después de tu viaje – se despedía de su amiga – Adiós Sakura suerte.

Lo siento Sakura, si te hice esperar mucho – decía un agitado Syaoran – No te preocupes Shaoran pero que es lo que tienes en tus manos – le daba mucha curiosidad ya se sentía una presencia mágica que provenía de aquel ser.

Bueno ella es Mokona y nos ayudara a buscar las plumas – respondió mientras le presentaba a su amiga – ¡Hola! – había gritado la pequeña mientras le saludaba a la maestra de cartas.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver que lo que tenía Shaoran no era un simple peluche pero luego se tranquilizó al ver que se parecía un poco a Kero – Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura – se presenta la joven mientras la veía asombrada ya que pensaba que al igual que Kero sería un guardián.

El gusto es mío Sakura, yo soy Mokona Modoki – exclamaba Mokona mientras saltaba a los brazos de Sakura – Shaoran, ¿Mokona es un guardián al igual que kero? – pregunta la muchacha con curiosidad lo cual le sorprendió al joven ya que no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería además de que no sabía quién era "kero" lo peor era que en ese momento no se le ocurría nada para decirle – n-no – tartamudeaba Syaoran ya que Mokona realmente no era un guardián de eso está seguro – Mokona es la encargada de buscar las plumas de… – pero en ese momento Syaoran le había tapado la boca para que no digiera el nombre de la princesa ya que eso llevaría a muchas preguntas – Mokona tiene razón ella es la encargada de buscar .. Las plumas – terminaba de decir mientras miraba muy nerviosa a Sakura sin saber si le había creído o no.

¡En serio! Entonces será más fácil que la encontremos – había respondido Sakura mientras que a Syaoran le surgía una gota sobre su cabeza al ver que se había librado de una explicación.

En ese caso será mejor que vayamos a la torre de Tokyo para buscar la pluma – continuaba Syaoran – son iguales, pero hay algo que las diferencia – pensaba mientras veía el rostro sonriente de Sakura sin darse cuenta un leve rubor hacia presente en su rostro cosa que lo desconcertaba sin saber que un nuevo sentimiento estaba creciendo dentro de él.

Ajena a los pensamientos de Syaoran, Sakura charlaba muy contenta con Mokona mientras este le contaba historias de su viaje con Syaoran claro sin mencionar a la princesa Sakura y también el hecho de viajar por distintos mundos cosa que le había aconsejado Meiling para que no digiera nada de eso ya que sería muy difícil de explicar una vez que Syaoran se había dado cuenta de lo que Mokona le estaba contando dejo sus pensamientos – entonces vamos – trataba de llamar la atención mientras movía sus manos a la vez que le surgía una enorme gota sobre su cabeza.

Inglaterra – Londres

Creo que llego el momento de regresar a Tomoeda, pronto empezaran a pasar muchos sucesos que cambiaran muchas cosas – entre las sombras se escuchaba la voz de un joven apuesto que tenía los ojos de un azul oscuro al igual que su cabello.

Crees que será correcto regresar en estos momentos, ¿Eriol? – decía un animalito extraño con alas que se acercaba a lugar donde se encontraba aquel joven – Si… es la única opción que tengo, además tengo que advertir a Sakura del peligro que corre en estos momentos, aparte de que tengo mucha curiosidad por los viajeros que llegaron a Tomoeda me gustaría ver es lo que pasara cuando se encuentren.

Si no hay nada más que decir,…. entonces vamos a Japón – se oyó muy animada una chica que se encontraba al lado del joven.

Ciudad de Tokyo

¿Mokona sientes la presencia de la pluma en este lugar? – preguntaba Sakura a Mokona mientras esta se ocultaba para que nadie lo viera – Si, Mokona siente la pluma muy cerca de aquí, pero no está muy segura del lugar exacto en la que se encuentra – dijo la pequeña Mokona muy triste al no poder sentir la presencia ya que había otra magia que bloqueaba la de la pluma, pero no dijo nada ya que sabía que en ese lugar podría haber otras personas con poderes mágicos además de Sakura.

Entonces, indícanos el lugar donde crees que se encuentra la pluma, Mokona – Syaoran se encontraba muy feliz de saber por lo menos donde se podría encontrar la pluma de la princesa Sakura y recuperar uno de sus recuerdos.

Estuvieron caminando por varias calles por las indicaciones de Mokona, hasta detenerse en frente de un hospital – Creo que la pluma se encuentra en este lugar, aunque no estoy muy segura – dijo Mokona mientras señalaba el hospital – tienes razón Mokona, yo también puedo sentir una presencia mágica en este lugar – agregaba Sakura a lo que la pequeña Mokona había dicho

Al escuchar eso Syaoran se encontraba muy feliz, Sakura el ver su rostro se sorprendió, ya que no recuerda al ver visto esa expresión en Shaoran, pero al ver su sonrisa la puso nerviosa e hizo que le apareciera un leve sonrojo.

Entonces que esperamos, entremos – Sakura no quería que Syaoran viera su rostro sonrojado, así que una vez que dijo eso jalo a Syaoran para entrar al hospital, Mokona les siguió indicando el camino, de donde estaba pensaba que estaba la pluma hasta llegar a la habitación 261 – siento la presencia de la pluma en este lugar, aunque también siento otra presencia – indico la pequeña Mokona – yo también siento un poder mágico en este lugar, Shaoran creo que aquí se debe encontrar – Sakura sentía dos presencias, una presencia desconocida para ella pero tal vez podría ser el de la pluma, ya que ella no conocía el poder mágico que podía tener esa pluma pero lo que le pareció demasiado extraño era que esa presencia se le parecía muy conocida, la otra presencia la conocía era una similar a la de Shaoran pero eso no podía ser ya que él se encontraba a su lado cosa que la desconcertó, era igual a como habia pasado el dia anterior cuando vieron a esas personas, pero no dijo nada ya que no quería preocupar a Syaoran pero tenia la sensación de que talves esa persona era la misma – entonces será mejor que entremos para averiguar si la pluma verdaderamente se encuentra en este lugar – le dijo Syaoran a Sakura con una sonrisa mientras agarraba la perrilla para abrir la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación 261 (cinco minutos antes)

Con los sueros que le dieron habia dormido casi toda la mañana cuando desperto Shaoran se había percatado de la presencia de Sakura – porque siento su presencia en este lugar – pensaba Shaoran, no entendía que podía hacer Sakura en el hospital, sí que estaba confundido, pero si realmente ella estaba aquí no podía dejar que lo viera ya que se lo había prometido a Meiling además que todavía no se sentía preparado para un encuentro con ella después de tantos años, no encontró otra alternativa que lo mejor sería huir de ahí, pero no sabía por dónde porque ella ya se encontraba en la puerta vio la ventana y salto para dirigirse al hotel donde se encontraba Mizumi.

Cuando entraron Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona a la habitación estaba totalmente vacía lo único que se veía era una cama desordenada y la ventana abierta.

La presencia de la pluma desapareció, ya no se encuentra en este lugar – grito Mokona – acaba de desaparecer ya no siento nada – continuo hablando Mokona muy preocupada por ya no poder sentir la presencia de la pluma.

¡Que! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Syaoran – La pluma volvió a desaparecer – dijo muy desilusionado Syaoran, estaba triste, había perdido la pluma y que estaba tan cerca de recuperar uno de los recuerdos de la princesa.

No te preocupes Shaoran, ya verás que todo estará bien – trato de consolar Sakura a Syaoran ya que su expresión mostraba una enorme tristeza – ya encontraremos la pluma solo hay que volver a buscarla, ¿si? – continuo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba.

Cuando Sakura abrazo a Syaoran, este se sorprendió, pero estaba feliz de que lo apoyara, pero en eso pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, cosa que lo puso nervioso causándole un leve sonrojo – Tienes razón Sakura, entonces sigamos buscando la o las plumas – su ánimo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero no podía entender los nuevos sentimientos que empezaba a tener por la Sakura de este mundo, pensó que tal vez era porque le recordaba a la princesa Sakura.

Mokona le dará un besito a Syaoran para que no este triste – exclamaba Mokona mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla a Syaoran para que este no este triste.

Casa de Shaoran Li

Li Syaoran ¿salio? – preguntaba la princesa mientras salía de su habitación – Syaoran y Mokona se fueron a buscar la pluma junto con la Sakura de este mundo – le respondió Fye de inmediato pero al escuchar que Li Syaoran había salido con Sakura un raro sentimiento se apodero de ella pero no sabía cual él era – a mi…. también me gustaría buscar mis plumas – dijo mientras veía a Fye – en este momento kuro-rin y yo estábamos a punto de salir a buscar una pista, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros , pero será mejor que te disfracemos para que no hayan confusiones – si – realmente estaba feliz ella quería encontrar sus plumas.

Hospital – habitación 261

Una vez que Mizumi había llegado al hospital, se sorprendió mucho al ver a muchas enfermeras en el cuarto de Shaoran, pensó en ese momento que algo le había pasado, así que entro muy rápido la habitación, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie en el cuarto – Disculpen, donde se encuentra el paciente de estaba en este cuarto – pregunto Mizumi a una enfermera que se encontraba arreglando el cuarto – Usted es familiar del paciente - le pregunto la enfermera al ver la preocupación de aquella muchacha.

El es… mi prometido. ¿Le paso algo? – respondió Mizumi un poco nerviosa ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado que sería la prometida de Shaoran además de que le preocupaba el saber en dónde se encontraba - Pues vera el paciente escapo del hospital, lo hemos buscado por todas partes y no lo encontramos todavía – le informaba la enfermera

¿Shaoran escapo? – susurro para sí misma – _como pudo escapar estaba herido, o tal vez esa persona lo encontró y por esa razón tuvo que huir _– pensaba – _pero a qué lugar pudo haber ido, tal vez se fue al hotel será mejor que vaya a investigar si se encuentra ahí._

En algún lugar de Tokyo

Espero no preocupar a Mizumi, por alguna razón me siento mejor, es algo extraño que mis heridas hayan sanado más rápido de lo normal, pero ahora que ya me encuentro mejor será mejor que empiece a investigar, qué es lo que le preocupa al concilio, pero antes me iré a cambiarme de ropa – Shaoran pensaba todo eso mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokyo hasta llegar al hotel donde se estaban alojando, se cambio de ropa y salió de nuevo a las calles en el momento de que el salía del hotel Mizumi estaba llegando, se sorprendió al ver que la ropa que estaba puesto Shaoran se encontraba allí, lo empezó a llamar pero nadie contesto así que pensó que había vuelto a salir – _está herido como puede seguir investigando será mejor que lo vaya buscar_ – pensaba Mizumi mientras decidía o que iba hacer así que agarro una tabla que había traído con ella.

Esta tabla me ayudara a buscar a Shaoran – se concentró mientras agarraba la tabla y en ese momento de la tabla apareció dos luces mostrando dos distintos lugares, pero de repente la luz que apuntaba un lugar desapareció repentinamente – que paso, porque de repente desapareció la señal – se preguntaba a sí misma, pero investigaría después lo que importaba ahora era encontrar a Shaoran, empezó a seguir el lugar que le señalaba la luz.

Shaoran se encontraba cerca de la torre para ver si había alguna pista para poder encontrar a Kukai pero no había nada, estaba un poco cansado se sentó cerca de ahí para descansar – ¿quién sería esa persona que vi a anoche? – se preguntaba – y porque razón pienso que esa persona podría ser ella pero no puedo verla, estoy comprometido con Mizumi y me tengo que casar antes de cumplir 18 pero no solo por ese motivo sino también porque también quiero a Mizumi ademas yo ya no siento nada por Sakura – estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Muy cerca de ahí Sakura, Syaoran y Mokona se acercaban a la torre – ¿Mokona sientes algo? – Pregunto Syaoran ya que no habían encontrado nada desde el hospital – todavía no Syaoran – respondió la pequeña.

Yo tampoco puedo sentir ninguna presencia en este lugar, es como si hubiera desaparecido de repente – Sakura estaba confundida como esa presencia desapareció tan de repente no había rastro de ella.

Mizumi seguía la luz hasta llegar cerca del lugar indicado pudo ver muy claramente a Shaoran pero estaba sorprendida ya que se encontraba acompañado de una joven, no entendía porque así que decidió ir donde el pero justo en ese momento alguien le agarra del brazo, cuando vio quien era no podía creerlo era Shaoran, pero como podía ser el si hace un momento estaba justo enfrente de ella pero cuando vio el lugar ya no había nadie.

Mizumi, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Shaoran al ver el rostro sorprendido de su prometida – si… - no entendía lo que estaba pasando – porque saliste del hospital sin decirme nada además todavía no te encuentras bien y … quien es la chica con la que estabas hace un momento – pregunto quería saber quién era ella y donde estaba no lo negaría estaba celosa.

Me fui del hospital ya que me encuentro mejor, y ¿de qué chica hablas? no estaba con nadie – respondió un poco desconcertado a las preguntas de Mizumi – ¿porque me preguntas eso? – Mizumi no sabía qué hacer pero era muy raro lo que estaba pasando pero decidió dejarlo – por nada, creo que te confundí con otra persona, será mejor que volvamos al hotel para que descanses, ya mañana empezaremos la investigación ¿sí? – pero lo más raro para Mizumi era que en esos momentos ella que no podía sentir la presencia mágica de Shaoran además que el tablero apuntaba a esa persona idéntica a Shaoran tenía que investigar, pero por el momento no le diría nada a el ya que no quería darle otro problema a parte de la extraña fuerza que preocupas a los miembros del concilio.

Estación de tren

Sera mejor que regresemos – dijo Syaoran mientras esperaban el tren – por lo menos tenemos la pista de que la pluma se encuentra en este lugar tengo que informarle a… – pero fue interrumpido por Mokona para que no digiera los nombres de Fye y kurorin ya que Sakura no sabía de su existencia – informarle a quien Shaoran? – pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A Meiling – respondió rápidamente al darse cuenta de que Mokona tenía razón Sakura no sabía de la existencia de Fye y Kurogane y mucho menos de la princesa Sakura y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante que si realmente quería seguir engañando a Sakura debería saber todo acerca del Shaoran de este mundo y la única que lo podría ayudar era Meiling y Yien ya que ellos son los que mejor lo conocen , pero a la vez una parte de el pensaba decirle toda la verdad acerca de quien era realmente y por qué buscaba las plumas.

Aeropuerto de tokyo

Le hubiera gustado quedarse y ver la cita que tenía su amiga, tenía tantas ilusiones de grabar una esa escena así pero no podía hacer nada debía acompañar a su madre a resolver unos asuntos ya que tarde o temprano la compañía de su familia estaría en sus manos lo mejor sería que fuera aprendiendo desde ese momento – Tomoyo, hija estas muy distraída nuestro vuelo saldrá pronto – escucho decir a su madre, la joven amatista asiente mientras la sigue por detrás estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando un objeto cayo frente a ella, hasta que lo piso. Vio aquel objeto que se trataba de un pañuelo se agacho para recogerlo era de una tela fina la cual tenía dos iniciales.

Disculpe, creo que ese objeto es mío – escucho la voz de otra persona al voltearse vio a un joven parecía de su misma edad – aquí tiene – le devolvió el pañuelo con una sonrisa – muchas gracias por recogerlo creo que se debió caer cuando saque unos objetos de mi bolsillo.

No se preocupe, si me disculpa debo irme – fue lo último que dijo la joven antes de retomar su marcha, el joven solo la veía atentamente ya que le había llamado la atención – esa joven se parece a ti Yukko – dijo en un susurro, saliendo de aquel aeropuerto.

Cerca de parque pingüino

Creen que con este disfraz nadie se dé cuenta de que soy la Sakura de este mundo – preguntaba la princesa mientras se arreglaba el gorro que tenia puesto – no creo que se den cuenta ya que Meiling te disfrazo de un chico ni siquiera Syaoran se dará cuenta de que eres tu - le respondió el joven rubio.

Será mejor que empecemos a buscar – sugería Kurogane ya que no le gustaba estar en un lugar aparte de que le inquieta una sola cosa.

**Notas de autor**

**Hiyori:** saludos a todos - hace una reverencia - esta es la primera historia que he publicado y sinceramente he tenido muchos errores que creo he ido mejorando con la ayuda de sus comentarios muchas gracias - un aura depresiva empieza a rodearla - desde que la publique creo que ya son años y si lo se, la he descuidado un poco pero no se preocupen no la dejaré abandonada como antes. La terminaré antes de mi cumpleaños se los prometo tal ves antes, pero eso si esta historia llegara a su fin solamente que ya no serán los capítulos que tenia planeado desde un principio hacer que calculando eran como unos 16 o 17 ahora solo serán unos 12 o 13 así que como ven solo faltan uno capítulos para que termine

Sus comentarios me animarían mucho aunque sea pequeño

Sayonara,

Les dejo un adelanto:

_Es la primera vez que veo actuar de esta forma a Shaoran desde que lo conocí era un chico serio y desconfiado pero cambio a ser uno más tranquilo pero claro sin perder su seriedad pero ahora el Shaoran de ahora es muy distinto al de antes este es más relajado siempre feliz Shaoran cambio mucho como si lo estuviera conociendo de nuevo y a la vez me estuviera enamorando de este nuevo Shaoran_

Por una razón nos mandó el concejo además desde que llegamos he sentido una gran cantidad de magia oscura hay que seguir atentos por si ocurre un cambio.

¿Qué es una preparatoria? – pregunta tranquilamente y ve como Meiling casi se cae de su cama al escucharlo decir aquello – jejeje – sonríe mientras le sale una gota en su cabeza al estilo anime sin saber que realmente opinar mientras Syaoran sola la veía confundido.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Pluma 8 la tienda de los deseos

lalo5890


	8. Chapter 8

Hiyori:

Saludos a todos mis lectores, a los que me dejaron un review pusieron mi historia en follow y favorites – hace una reverencia – deseo pedirles disculpas por lo abandonada que he dejado esta historia (y ni que decir fueron años desde que empecé a publicarla -_-U), sinceramente y lo he ido pensando por mucho tiempo y me di cuentas de dos cosas muy importantes:

La primera me perdí de la trama principal y por ese motivo es la razón por la que tardaba en actualizarla.

La segunda tengo tantas nuevas ideas para esta historia que sinceramente no encajan con lo que ya había escrito antes.

Y no solo eso también trataba de arreglarla de una forma precipitada poniendo toda la historia de un tirón para terminarla más rápidamente y habrían cosas que no quedarían claro y todo era más confuso (si incluyéndome a mi), fue cuando lo pensé detenidamente me regañe a mi misma por hacerle esto a mi historia (-_-# si estuve enojada conmigo misma por un tiempo, extraño ¿no?) ya que esta es la primera historia que mi loca cabecita se le ocurrió y no me gustaría terminarla de esa manera T_T, entonces lo pensé y analice por días enteros (hasta el punto de no dormir jejeje, necesito vida social, mmm no, mejor no) y me di cuenta de que como dije antes tengo un gran argumento para esta historia por ese motivo decidí no reeditarla (como estaba haciendo antes -3- y creo que en vez de mejorarla la estaba arruinando -_-U que tonta ¿no?) sino hacer una nueva versión, donde habrá enormes cambios especialmente en los primeros capítulos y en los que le siguen, mejor dicho en toda la historia pero eso si la idea principal seguirá siendo la misma.

En verdad quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas que estuvieron siguiendo mi historia todo este tiempo, eso me alegro al ver que fue bien aceptada. Incluso estoy tentada a relatarles como es que quería que terminara esta historia, pero eso les arruinaría y seria un spoiler para la nueva versión y no sería justo para ustedes, espero me sigan en esta nueva versión que creo no lo puse en la categoría de crossover, la encontraran en Card Captor Sakura o pueden entrar a mi perfil y buscarla entre mis historias, seguirá teniendo el mismo nombre: Dos Mundos Encontrados Nueva Versión, hasta ahora ya tengo publicado lo siguiente:

Prologo

Pluma 1 Los viajeros

Y muy pronto:

Pluma 2 Confusiones 16/03/15

Sin más que decirle me despido. Ah una cosa más sus actualizaciones serán una vez al mes. Jejeje es mucho tiempo ¿no? Pero como tengo muchas historias que hacer además de la U e institutos pues me tardare pero eso, será actualizada una vez al mes y al hacer cálculos no creo que termine en mi cumpleaños como dije en esta versión, tardare un poco más. Ahora si me despido muchos abrazos


End file.
